Without You
by bexxyy
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, Bella agreed to live with her mum. Charlie dies 3 years after she leaves. When she returns to Forks, who else has also returned? Who will she find love with? IMPRINT STORY! Bella/Jared
1. News

**_Disclaimer - I DO NOT own Twilight. I wish I did though :)_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter One - News**

**BPOV**

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me" He spoke the words slowly and precisely._

_"You..don't... want... me?_

_"No"_

Ever since I heard **Him** say those words I've never been the same. It still hurts me to think and talk about **them** but now the hurt and pain has just turned into hatred and anger. I've got on with my life now I'm currently attending Dartmouth and I'm studying English. I also have a boyfriend, he's not anything like **Him** and I wouldn't say that I was in love with him but he cares about me and I care about him.

His names Logan. He has blonde messy hair and bright blue eyes. He's about 6 foot, which towers over me as I am only 5'2. Girls think of him as hot, which he is, but **He** can beat him in looks any day. I meet Logan in my first year of college, he is also studying English. We have a lot in common for example, music and books. I think that's why I like him. We have been dating for just under two years now, I haven't made the same mistakes as I did with **Him** though, I haven't become too attached. I have my own life apart from Logan. He knows about** them** though and understands that I want to take our relationship slow.

After **He** left, I became empty, emotionless, a zombie. Charlie couldn't stand seeing me like that and didn't know how to handle it so he sent me off to Mum, in Florida. I don't blame him and I'm not mad at him. I slowly became myself again. I'm not the same as I used to be. I'm more angry and more confident now. In all honesty I like the new me. I don't let anyone push me around and I don't let anyone think that I'm someone that's easy to break. When **they** left me it made me stronger.

I've changed a lot in my appearance as well. I had lost a lot of weight when **they** first left but now I have put it back on and I actually have curves in all the right places. My hair is longer than before and now reaches the middle of my back. I have actually done a bit of modelling for local magazines. I'm not clumsy anymore, meaning that I can in fact wear heals without killing someone.

--

I had just come home to my mum, from college for the summer. Logan was staying for a few weeks before he went to see his parents in New York. I had just finished my second year at college.

Two more years left.

I had been here for two days now, it felt good to be home and have Logan with me.

Me and Logon were cuddling on the bed in my room watching music news on TV.

"I'M BORED" I yelled so loud causing Logan to fall off the bed taking me with him. We just laid on the floor, laughed for what seemed like hours. We both had tears rolling down our faces when we finally decided to get up.

"How about we go get some ice cream" He said with a big cheesy smile on his face. Which I couldn't help but laugh at. Logan seriously has problems, I think he's a bit addicted to Ice cream. Every time we can't think of something to do he always says that we should get ice cream. He seriously loves the stuff.

"Okay lets go get some ice cream." I laughed.

We were just about to leave when -

"Bella can you come in here for a second, darling" My mum called from the living room. She sounded as if she had been crying. I quickly walked into the living room with Logan close behind me. My mum was sat on the couch with her head in her hands. As she lifted her head. I noticed that her eyes were all red and bloodshot. "Mum, what's the matter? Is it Phil? Is he injured?" I ask as I went to sit next to her and Logan sat on her other side. Logan put his arm around her, as I grabbed her hand in mine.

She looked me in the eyes and said "I have something important to tell you Bella" She looked down at our hands and then looked up at me again. " B-Billy Black c-called today" Okay this must be serious, what would Billy be doing calling my mum. "Charlie was involved in an incident at work." She paused and in that moment my heart had stopped. My mums hands tightened around mine. I could feel her shaking.

No this cant be happening. My Dad.

No, she cant be about to tell me that-

"He didn't make it, Bella"

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Hope you liked it :)_**

**_Review please!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	2. He's not gone

_**Please Review People :)**_

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Two - He's Not Gone**

**BPOV**

My head felt heavy. How can he be gone. I looked down at mine and my mums hands that were still interwined. She had tighten her grip even more now. I know she was still waiting for my reaction. I didn't know what to do though. Apart of me wanted to lock my self in a room and cry until I eventually died, but a much bigger part doesn't believe that he was d-d - I can't even say it.

It's not real. This has got to be some kind of sick joke. He cant be gone. I was only speaking to him on the phone the other day. He sounded happy then, joking about his bad cooking. He's not gone. My Dad is strong, he'd wouldn't just give up, he would fight.

Logan reached across and grabbed both mine and mums intertwined hands. I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to look at anyone. Why would my Dad leave me in this world, why wouldn't he be there no more. He wouldn't do this to me or to Billy or anyone in Forks.

He's always been there. In Forks. In the same house.

Its hard to believe that he isn't anymore.

Its hard to believe that when I go back to Forks, I won't be seeing his cheerful face.

Its hard to believe because I don't want to believe it.

My heart feels like it has been ripped out, along with my soul. I can't express the feelings that are running through me.

HES NOT GONE.

I slowly looked up to meet my mother eyes. Tears were rolling down her face.

"He's not gone" I whispered, mostly to my self. My voice didn't sound like my own. It sounded distant and small. Mum looked at me with sympathy covering her face.

"He is darling, he was s-shot whilst at work"

I looked down again. This can't be happening. I need proof. I want to see that he's not in Forks with my own eyes. I refuse to believe it.

"When's the funeral?" I sound more confident. That's because I know that isn't true. It cant be.

"This Friday, Darling" It was currently Tuesday.

I quickly jumped up and tore my hands away from my Mums. I ran up stairs and grabbed my suitcase that was still half packed from when I first came here. I grabbed random things from around my room. Not bothering to check what I had and what I didn't have I zipped up it up. I grabbed all of my money and my passport.

I took one last look around my room and ran back down stairs, towards the front door. Logan and my mum were stood outside the doorway of the living room. Logan grabbed my arm as I was rushing past.

"Where are you going? He asked me. What I stupid question.

"I'm going to see my Dad" I said harshly as I tore my arm out of his grasp and made my way to the door again.

I could hear footsteps behind me and people shouting my name. I didn't care about that though. I was going to see my Dad and he will be alive and healthy. I jumped in the car. Logan was still trying to get me to stay. But I didn't care.

"Bella I can come with you" Desperation was the only emotion clear on his face.

"No Logan, I want to do this by my self" Pain flicked though his eyes but so did understanding.

He let go.

--

After many hours of waiting for a flight and hours of been on the flight. I had landed. I looked around the airport expecting Charlie to be here to pick me up but obviously he wasn't, he didn't know I was coming after all.

I got in a taxi and started travelling towards the little town of Forks. I looked at my phone. No missed calls or text messages. Logan probably calmed my mum down and told her I would be fine. He was great like that, he always knew what to say and do. My mum and him have always got on. He is just a generally nice person that everyone seems to like him. He just knows how to act around people.

I looked at the time. 7:00 pm. He will defiantly be at home. I will walk in the door and there he will be sat on the couch, watching the game and eating a microwave meal. I smiled at the image. That's the only picture that I kept in my head for the whole journey.

In no time at all. The taxi pulled up outside Charlie's. I looked at the house.

Home Sweet Home.

I paid the driver and got out. Whilst I was getting my suitcase out I noticed that no lights was on. That doesn't mean he's not there, I told my self. I walked up the steps and tried the door. Locked. Okay that doesn't mean he's not here either. I got my key out which I keep with all my other keys. I turned the key and walked in. I dropped my bag in front of the down and walked further into the house whilst turning on some lights. The house looks the same as it always has. I felt like I've never left.

I looked into the kitchen and the living room but nobody was there. I quietly walked up stairs just in case he was sleeping.

No nothing.

I had checked every room in the house.

NO NO NO!

This cant be happening, he's not here.

He's - He's gone.

Tears started to well up in my eyes. It wasn't a joke.

The tears gushed down my face. I sank to the floor. It felt like someone had a hold of my heart and wasn't letting go. How can this be happening. How can he be gone!

--

--

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Review:)**_

_**bex**_

_**xxx**_


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter Three - Saying Goodbye.**

**BPOV**

The next few days I stayed locked in the house. Apart of me kept thinking that Charlie would walk through the front door at anytime. At times I realised that I was staring at it waiting for it to open.

I felt like the world shouldn't exist because he's not here. The world should have stood still when he passed away. Why does the world carry on when someone dies? Why can't it just end. There is no point in anyone been here anymore if Charlie doesn't exist.

All I have done for the pass two days is sit in Charlie's room with the lights off. It still smells like him. I don't feel so alone when I'm sat there I feel like he's here with me, comforting me. Every time I try and eat the food won't go down and I end up throwing up. I cant even sleep, I have nightmares. The nightmares are worse than when He left me. It always the same. I'm walking down the driveway and I hear a gun shot behind me so I turn around. Charlie is laid there on the floor covered in blood, pleading with me to help him. A masked man is stood over him laughing pointing the gun at him again and firing more bullets in to Charlie's chest. Every time I wake up sweating, screaming and crying. Some times I'm even sick.

Its currently Friday morning.

The day of the Funeral.

I had found a black dress in with all my old clothes. It wasn't much but I didn't care what I looked like. I would just go in sweats but I want to show respect to Charlie. He deserved to have me dress up and respect him. This was the day that I said bye to Charlie.

I haven't been out of the house so I'm sure nobody knows that I'm here. Billy Black knows though. Mum probably called him. I've heard him and his son Jacob knocking on my door and shouting for me to open up. But I never answer. I just want to be alone. I want the world to stop.

I looked at my self in the mirror. The black dress was strapless and skin tight. It went down to my knee. I also wore a black pair of heals. I decided against make up. I would just cry it off, that and I was shaking to much to even put it on.

I went down stairs and grabbed my jacket, which was also black.

A couple of day ago, I had found my old truck in the garage. It made me cry even more because it showed that Charlie was just waiting for me to come back. I come back to late though. I was going to drive this to the funeral. I know its not very appropriate but I don't have anything else expect a taxi.

The funeral was starting at 11 according to the note that Billy posted though the door yesterday. I looked at the time 10:45. Time to go.

As I drove, I realised that this is it. I'm going to be saying good bye to my Dad. Tears welled up in my eyes. I brushed them away and carried on driving trying not to think about what will happen when I get to my destination.

--

I cant move. I cant do this. My hands tightened around the steering wheel. I looked around the parking lot. There were loads of cars. Looks like the whole of Forks are attending the funeral.

All I have to do is get out of the car and walk in there but my feet won't move. Tears started to form in my eyes, this time I just let them fall.

"Bella" I didn't notice that someone had opened my door. I looked up and saw no other than Jacob Black. _**(Bella doesn't know about werewolves because she left before she become really good friends with Jacob)**_

"Bella you need to get in there, its already started"

What? How long had I been sat out here. I tried to speak but no words would form. Jacob seemed to understand. He placed his hand over one of mine and said "Bella you need to be strong, your Dad wouldn't want you to be like this."

I knew he was right but I still couldn't seem to speak. I just nodded.

He helped me get out of the car and walk over to the door. The tears were still rolling down my face. I didn't seem the need to stop them. I took a deep breath but I couldn't walk any further. Again, Jacob understood. He gently grabbed my hand. His hands were warm. But I couldn't help but feel the need to have Logan here with me. To help me make these steps.

Jacob slowly opened the door and I could here a mans voice in the distant. The priest. Nobody seemed to notice that I had entered, which was good. Jacob lead me round the side of the chairs and towards some seats at the front. People stared to see us as we walked past which caused people to give me sympathy looks. I ignored them I kept my head down, not looking at anyone.

When I sat down I felt someone put their arm round my shoulders. I looked up and to met Billy Blacks face. He looked just how I feel. He gave me a small smile that looked completely out of place on his face because his eyes were filled with such sadness. He was trying to make me feel better. I wish I could return it, I just couldn't get my lips to form the shape though, so I just nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

The priest was still talking. I just couldn't concentrate on him though. He doesn't know what people are feeling in this room. I dropped my eyes and noticed for the first time the coffin.

The coffin that held Charlie. My dad was in there. I stared at for what seemed like hours. "Isabella" I heard someone whispers. I turned and saw that it was Billy. "The priest wants to know if you want to say some words about your father" That's when I realised that everyone was looking at me waiting for me to answer. I noticed that Logan was sat a few rows behind with my Mum. They both smiled at me.

I looked back a Billy and nodded. I don't know why. I cant even get my self to talk but I feel like I owe this to Charlie.

As I walked up, I could feel a hundred eyes following me. I just kept my gaze on the floor.

When I made it to the front I couldn't bring myself to look up. I took a deep breath and forced the words out of my mouth.

"M-my Dad, was and still is my rock. He always understood when I wanted to have time to my self or when I n-needed to get away. He was an amazing brave man that didn't deserve this." A tear fell down my face as I pointed to the coffin. "He cared about everyone in this small town, he would do anything to protect it and this just shows how loyal he was. When I first came back here I was expecting to walk back into the house and see him with a microwave meal, watching the game but he obvious wasn't. An empty house."

"Its really hard to believe that this time last week I was on the phone to him talking about how bad he cooks" There was a small laugh at this. More tears feel down my face. "I want to say thank you to Billy Black who was always there for my Dad and for been an amazing friend to him. I'm glad that he had someone like you in his life."

I walked towards the coffin and put my hands on it. "I love you so much Dad and I'm really sorry for leaving three years ago and you really was the best Dad any girl could every ask for. I Love you with all my heart and I already miss you terribly. You were my best friend, Dad. Every step I take in life I know that you will be there with me. Thank you Dad for everything that you have done for me. I Love you." The tears over took me and I started to sob uncontrollable. I clung to the coffin and rested my head on it. I felt two arms pull me into them. I know who it was instantly.

Logan. I felt him blend down and kiss me on the forehead.

After what seemed like hours, I was aware of Logan pulling me gently back to my seat. At first I was grateful but then I realised that he was pulling me away from Charlie. I stopped and pulled out of the hug. I looked into Logan's eyes and then at the people that was here for Charlie. I noticed a few people like Mike and Jessica that I knew were here for just gossip. Then I saw people like Angela and Ben, that came here to show respect.

I turned back to Logan and made my way to my seat. As I just reached my seat. I glanced around and saw something that shocked me. My heart started to beat ten times as fast and felt like a was about to pass out.

The Cullen's.

--

--

--

_**Please Review :) :) :) :)**_

_**Please Check out my other story**_

_**Something New**_

_**Bella returns back to forks after living with her mum for a year. What happens when she is reunited with her brother and old friends and also meets new people. Will she find love? ExB EMxR JxA All Human**_

_**Bex **_

_**xxx**_


	4. Unpredictable

_**Heres the next Chapter..............**_

**Chapter Four - Unpredictable.**

**BPOV**

No, No, No. It cant be!

What are they doing here?

I could feel my heart start to race. I felt like I was just going to break into a thousand tiny pieces if I so much as moved. I just sat there staring at them not wanting to take my eyes of them just in case they disappeared.

They all obviously looked the same as when they left. The men were all wearing black, expensive suits and the women were wearing amazing black dresses. They all looked like models. I pulled my eyes away from them, knowing that they were out of my life now. No point dwelling on the past. I turned to the front and tried to listen to a speech that was been given by police officer that worked for my dad. I couldn't seem to concentrate though. Knowing that they were sat at the back of the room made me feel vulnerable. It made my feel like I was still that 17 year fool that fell for their charade.

I just stared at the front trying to get them out of my head. I didn't even noticed it was over until Logan knelt down in front of me asking me if I was alright. I simply nodded, not trusting my voice. Most people had left now for the burial, that was in an hour.

Billy, Jacob, Logan, Mum and some others from La push were still there. Each of them was looking at me with pain visible in their eyes. The few people that were left from La push all wore an angry expression, even Billy.

I couldn't stand to look at any of them so I looked at my hands and hiding my face behind my hair. I felt a warm pair of comforting arms surround me and I smelled the reckonable smell of my Mums perfume. "I'm so sorry, darling" She whispered gently in my ear. I know she was talking about Charlie because she didn't know that the family that had coursed me so much pain over the years were actually in this room no more than two minutes ago.

She let go of me and Logan took her place again. I looked into his eyes. Will I ever love Logan? I want to but I don't think that I could ever love anyone like I love Him.

Logan gently held on to both of my hands and tenderly gave me a soft warm kiss on the lips. He brought one hand up and wiped away the tears that had feel on to my checks. His hand felt so soft and welcoming. He leaned forward and whispered quietly in my ear, so that no one else could hear. "Trust them" I looked up into his face, I know I looked confused but he just smiled at my expression. Was he talking about them? How did he know?

"Are you coming outside Bella, we haven't got long until it starts" Billy said in a shaky voice but his face held a smile, I know that he was trying to be strong for me.

I would be strong for him too. I would be stood at the front again as that is for close family and friends.

"Yes" I whispered gently. I turned to look at Logan and kiss his check gently. I will never love Logan, I know that and so does he. Our relationship was more friendship than anything else. Does Logan know that I still have feeling for my first love? I pushed all them thoughts away and looked at Logan and my mum. "Ill be fine with Billy you can go on ahead" After a few more hugs and kisses they left to go outside.

I turned back to Billy with a weak smile on my face. Which seemed to surprise him. I was going to me strong for Billy like he has for me. I know that me and Billy are going through the same sort of pain we need to be there for each other.

I walked over to Billy and grabbed the back of his wheelchair and pushed him outside, everyone else was following us out.

As I made my way over to the Burial place I saw that all of the La push boys had formed a circle around me and Billy. Well, that weird, oh yeah I forgot. Their back and there's that stupid Treaty. Jacob was on my left. I know noticed that he had become more muscled and much taller. He had shaved his head. I frowned, I always liked his long hair.

On my right was a really tall man that looked Identical to Jacob expect taller. He must have sensed my gaze because he looked down at me and smile. Sam. That's his name, he found me the night that He left me. I smiled back and mouthed Thanks. At first confusion set in on his face but after a few seconds his face become emotionless and he simple nodded.

When we made it to the Burial place most people were already there including the Cullen's. I really didn't know what to think about Them being here. A part of me was happy because I love them so much, but a part of me was beyond angry and I want to make them pay for what they put me through.

I pushed Billy to the front. I made the mistake of looking into the hole that my Dad would soon be in. The tears formed in my eyes again and started to fall slowing and silently down my face. The Cullen's long forgotten.

I felt so real been here now waiting for my dad to be lowered into the depth of the hole and never to return.

After about 10 minutes of me staring at the hole, the coffin was brought forward carried by Sam and some other La push boys. The priest said some more words which I didn't pay attentions to. As the coffin started to be lowered my hands tightened on the handles of Billy wheelchair. Tears were forming my eyes so much that I couldn't see much. I attempted to wipe them away.

He will never hug me again.

He will never laugh again.

He will never kiss me on the forehead again.

He will never complain about a football game again.

He will never compliment my food again.

I will never see my Dad again.

The tears took over me and I started sobbing uncontrollable.

The coffin was then lowered out of sight. He was gone.

I walked towards the hole and dropped to the floor at the foot of it. "I love you Dad" I whispered. The sobs overtook me again as I felt Logan's arms fold around me.

When I next looked around everyone had left.

"Bella, I know that I cant even imagine what your going through but I want you to under stand that what ever happens in the future I will always be your friend" I looked into is eyes. He knew the Cullen's were back, he knew that I was still in love with one of them (which would never love me back), even if I'm not sure of my feeling yet.

"Your mum has had to leave to catch her plane back to Florida" I simply nodded, looking down again.

"My plane will be leaving in three hours. I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon. You are welcome to come with me, I mean my parents are expecting you anyway. Maybe it will take your mind off thing" Did I want to leave? Did I want to take my mind off things?

If I leave now then that means that I'm going further away from Charlie. I needed more time. But how much time? Will it be hard for me, with the Cullen's been here?

"Logan I really want to just have some time to my self and sort everything out here." he nodded in understanding. "Logan….. can we put our relationship on hold at the minute, I don't mean it in a bad way I mean, I just need time to clear my head" I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sadness but he didn't look shocked.

"I understand Bella, you need space. We can always get back together when we go back to college if your still up for it. You will be going back to college won't you?"I never thought about that. College seemed like a complete different world, it seemed like that was ages ago. So much had happened since then. Do I want to go back?

"I don't know" I whispered honestly.

I felt Logan kiss my forehead sweetly.

"I want you to be happy Bella, and I know that you will be happy with them. I saw your reaction when you first saw them. I saw anger in your eyes but I also saw love. If your happy with him Bella. I'm happy for you. Just remember what I said I will always be a friend to you Bella. No matter what may happen" he kissed my forehead again.

"How did you know it was them?" I whispered.

"I heard that Jacob talking to his father about them. I didn't know where they were until I saw your reaction. Bella, I really think that you should talk to them and sort it out. You can be happy again."I thought about that for a minute. He hates me, so why would he even give me the chance to talk to him. Why would he want me back? He left.

I don't know how long we was sat there for, just staring at the place were my father will lay forever in peace.

**--**

When we reached the car park there was a group of people in the centre. I could also here raised voices, one was defiantly Billy. I wanted to thank Billy for everything that he has done to show that I appreciate it. I also wanted to invited him and Jacob to dinner tonight.

I told Logan this, but he couldn't stay with me as his flight leaves soon. We shared one last hug and with that he was gone. I watched as he got in a taxi. I gave him a small smile which he returned. He was gone.

I looked back at the large group, I could only see a few people such as Sam, Jacob and about 10 others that looked like them. They all had short black a hair, dark skin and were very tall and muscular.

I walked towards them. None of them seemed to notice that I was there even when I was stood directly behind them. They were to involved in their argument.

"You shouldn't be here. You have no right!" the voice I recognised as Billy spoke. He sounded angry and very upset. I couldn't see him though because he was surrounded by these clones.

I decided that it seemed rude to listen to this. So I tapped someone on the shoulder, which just so happened to be Jacob.

When he turned around and saw me his eyes grew wide. He turned back around and walked to Billy which I could now see in the centre with another older man and Sam. They were facing no other than the Cullen's.

Jacob said some thing to Billy and he turned around to look at me. Billy smiled at me warmly. I gave a small smile back. He turned to Sam and spoke to him briefly. The Cullen's were all staring intensely at me. I couldn't look back at them though. Jacob pushed Billy towards me. I took the handles and pushed him further away from the crowd. I stopped at a bench and sat down in front of him.

"What is it Bella?" He took my hand in his. Looking at Billy made me think of my Dad even more. Tears once again feel down my cheeks.

"I - I want to thank you Billy for everything that you have done. You did all this funeral and didn't ask anything from me and you let me have time to myself. That means a lot. I want to invite you and Jacob to dinner tonight, to say thank you."

"Bella you don't need to say thank you, you and Charlie have always been like family to me and yes dinner sounds wonderful"

I smiled again whilst he pulled me into a hug. I really wanted to ask what that argument was about with the Cullen's. I know it was about them coming to the funeral but it seemed like there was more to it.

I pulled away and asked him the one question that at been bugging me all day.

"Billy, how long have the Cull- they been back?"

He looked at me, sadness forming in his eyes. "I know that it hard for you to deal with this right know after all they did to you. They came back a year after you left."I gasped. A year. What? Why?

Why had Charlie never told me? He probably didn't want to hurt me.

"This time they have new people though" He said people with a hint of disgust. Oh that's right he believes in the Myths. Which are true.

Then it hit me, New People? He saw the confusion on my face and said "Don't worry about it Bella, they will not bother you"

I didn't know whether I wanted them to bother me or not. I mean I want to talk to them because I love them but I know that it will hurt me.

"Thanks Billy, Charlie was lucky to have you" At the sound of Charlie's name tears streamed out of both of our eyes. We shared one more hug.

BANG!

That's when the hug broke apart and Billy was looking fearfully over at the crowd, I looked too and what I saw shocked me.

Their in the centre of the Car park was three wolfs. Massive wolfs. I had never seen anything like it before.

Two wolfs were holding back with difficulty the other one, who was putting up a fight to get to the Cullen's. Who were know crouched on the floor ready to attack. This confused me. I know that vampires were really but these wolfs were just unbelievable.

The wolf that wanted fight was dark silver. The wolves holding him back were brown and Black. The brown one sort of reminded me of Jacob. I wanted to laugh at that how can a wolf remind me of someone.

Billy was already in the process of pushing him self over to them. I didn't move though I was in shocked and scared. Why was Billy going over there? Shouldnt he be going in the opposite direction? Why is no body running and screaming?

Billy was barking orders to the others. I just watched in fascination as the wolfs pulled and pushed until the silver hair one was in the woods that surrounded us. All was quiet and I still didn't dare to move.

Billy looked over at me with a angry expression. What had I done? I didn't tell them wolf to do that. The Cullen's were now out of there former crouches. This is when I noticed two unfamiliar faces. How had I not noticed these before?They were both male and beautiful as all vampires are. One had Blonde hair and sort if looked like Jasper just not as tall. The other one had black hair that covered most of his face, he was quiet muscled but not as much as Emmett. Both of these vampires had Red eyes. I gasped. This is dangerous. They are either newborns or human eaters.

"BELLA!" I looked over at Billy, he was signalling for me to go to him. I didn't really want to I mean he was surrounded by people that I didn't know and the Cullen's were just behind him.

I walked over to him anyway.

"I will explain this to you later, me and Jacob will be at yours tonight at 7pm. Don't worry about anything okay, I'm here for you." He said calmly. Angry was still visible in his eyes. "Do you need a ride home? because I bet any one of these would be delighted to give you a lift" I laughed , and so did the others, at what he was implying as he pointed towards the La push boys. Billy can always make me laugh.

"No, Billy. It okay, I actually found my old truck in the garage. I'm going to be using that get around whilst I'm here"

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the check and said bye to the guys. I avoided looking at the Cullen's who were now having a heated discussion with the other older man I saw earlier. I was proud of myself not once had I even looked at Edward or paid any of the Cullen's individually attention.

When I got in my truck and started to drive I thought back to everything that had happened to day.

My Dad was buried.

I'd seen my soul mate for the first time in three years.

The family that left me returns with new arrivals.

I split up with my boyfriend because I'm not sure of my feelings.

Wolfs were fighting outside the funeral place.

Out of all those weird things that had happened Charlie's death is the thing that has scared me the most.

--

--

--

--

--

_**Thanks for the reviews they make me happy :) :)**_

_**Tell me what you think about this chapter!**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	5. Mythical Creatures

_**I'm really sorry that this Chapter is not very long but i thought it was appropriate to end the way it does. **_

_**Next Chaper will be much longer!:)**_

_**Enjoy...........**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

**Chapter Five - Mythical Creatures**

**BPOV**

6:30pm.

I had half an hour until Billy and Jacob arrived for Dinner. Spaghetti was still boiling in the pan and should be done in time for when they arrive. Ever since I got back from the funeral, I just couldn't seem to get my head around everything.

The Cullen's had come back to Forks a year after I had left. Why? Did they know that I wouldn't be here? Is that why they come back because they knew I was out of the way? Why did Logan want me to forgive them? And what's with the werewolf's that suddenly appeared in the middle of the parking lot?

I pushed these thoughts aside and carried on with Dinner. In no time at all Billy and Jake knocked on the door. I opened the door to let them in. Billy looked pained. Of course he was pained he just lost his best friend. Jake gave me a weak smile as he pushed Billy through the door.

"Are you okay Bella?" Billy asked me gently. I just nodded and smiled.

"Dinner is ready now. You do like spaghetti right?" They both nodded and I told them to go and sit in the living room whilst I put it out. " Make your selves at home" I shouted through to them.

"I have been for about 20 years, Bella" Billy laughed, but I could tell that it was forced.

When I walked in to the living room to give them their food, Jake and Billy were giving each other weird looks. It was like they were silently debating with each other about something. I just ignore it though and sat down. It was their business not mine.

We sat there in silence for about five minutes, just eating. Until Jake spoke up. "This is really good Bella, I'd forgotten how amazing your cooking was." I just smiled. That is probably what Charlie would have said to me. This hit me hard thinking about my cooking and how he used to love it. I could feel the tears threatening to escape. I put my head down and carried on trying to force the food down my throat. I just couldn't though, I wasn't hungry. I stood up and took my full plate into the kitchen, with out a word to the others. I could feel my stomach churning. I knew I was going to be sick again but I don't want to worry Billy so I'll just have to live with it until they leave. I'm starting to think that this Dinner was a mistake.

I entered the living room and avoided eye contact with Jake and Billy, who were still eating.

"Are you not hungry Bella?" Billy asked me concerned. I shook my head and sat back down. I could feel there eyes on me. I wish I was by myself, I really just want to lock my self in Dad's room again and cry until I fall asleep.

I heard Billy's fork clang down on his plate. I looked up at him and again he was silently talking to Jake. I notice Jake slowly nod his head, he had a frown on his face. This made me feel even worse Jake was always a happy, upbeat person, I couldn't stand to see him like this.

"Bella we need to tell you something." Billy said slowly. I could tell that he was trying to think of how to say something." I know that you may not want to know about this at the moment after everything that has happened but I feel like you need to know."

"Do you remember when you first met Jake and he told you the myths about the cold ones." I nodded suddenly interested in what he has to say. Was this something to do with the Cullen's?

"Well, Ermm, Bella I know that you found out about the Cullen's been non human" I stopped breathing, where is this conversation going? How did he know? "I know that they are indeed Vampires" I just stared at him. What do I say? Do I agree with him and risk letting information out about the Cullens, which could expose them? Or do I just deny it? , "but Bella they are not the only Mythical creature out there" I was lost what does he mean? I must say I am not surprised. What do I say though. `Oh wow really that interesting`, but before I even had a chance to say a thing Jake spoke up.

"Do you remember what other myth I told you about on that day?" I tried to think back. I can't remember it was so long ago. We was walking along the beach, I can remember asking why the Cullen's weren't allowed on First Beach. He told me about the cold ones. They were enemies. But why? I can't remember.

Jake had said that the Quileute were descended from…. I can't remember what they were.

It took twenty minutes for me to figure it out. Billy and Jake just sat there watching me as I thought and replayed it all in my head.

Does this mean………..? No Jake can't be, can he?

It would make sense, he did disappear this afternoon, just as they appeared. When I looked at one of them, it reminded me of Jake.

Can this be real? Can both mythical creatures exist. Are they really enemies?

It would explain why they were arguing with the Cullen's early. Why didn't the Cullen's tell me?

I looked at Jake and Billy. They were both waiting for me to say something. What about if I was wrong?

I locked eye contact with Jake and gently whispered "Werewolf's"

All he did was nod.

**--**

**--**

**--**

_**Again I'm sorry. :(**_

_**Hope you like it :)**_

_**Please Review!!**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	6. Leeches

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. :(_**

**_Here's the next chapter……._**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Six - Leaches?**

**BPOV**

Here I was, laid in bed thinking about everything that had happened last night.

Werewolves.

How can this be?

After I discovered the secret. I just sat there, letting the silence trapping me into a different world. Neither Billy or Jake spoke. They just let me think.

--

**Flashback**

--

After several minutes of been sat in shock, I spoke.

"Why are you telling me?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"We know that you saw what happened in the parking lot earlier. We want to explain why that happened."

I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Right,…….. you have heard the myths about the werewolves and the cold ones. Well, that's true. We have a treaty with the Cullen's. They cant go on our land and they also can't hunt humans otherwise we attack. This was set many years ago by my great grandfather, I, myself, am not a werewolves. Only the younger generation are slowing turning. This is because vampires are close and the instinct for the wolves to protect our land has come out ." I nodded to say that I understood. I don't know why I'm so surprised I mean if vampires exist then other mythical creatures are bond to exists too. "The Cullen's shouldn't have come today. They had no right." Billy temper was starting to rise.

"Why was they there?" I asked suddenly curious. Why would they want to go to my Dads funeral. My Dad hated them for leaving me broken and beyond repair. He hated them because when the left I had to leave too.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen was your Dads doctor. I'm sure your Dad would have protested if he was- yeah. The Cullen said that they were there just for respect to Charlie and that they didn't want to cause any trouble. Which I doubt for the fact that they must have known that his own daughter was going to be at the funeral. Are they mad!" Jake reached over and put I hand on Billy's shoulder to calm him. I decided that I should get the conversation off them.

"how do you turn into a werewolf Jake?"

Jake laughed and said " We phase when we get angry, sometimes we cant control it, like Paul today. The anger just took over him but when we need to Phase and we aren't that angry or upset we can control it."

I nodded, then another question popped into my head. "Was that you, the brown one in the parking lot?"

He looked at me shocked. "Yeah, how did you know?"

I shrugged my shoulder and said "I don't know I just thought of you when I saw that one. I thought I was going mad" I finished with a slight laugh. It was forced though.

Jake gently chucked as well.

We sat there in silence once again.

"Is their anything that you want to ask, Bella?" Billy asked me, he clearly couldn't stand the silence. I could think of loads of things about werewolves and the Cullen's. But there was one thing that I have wanted to know since I got here.

"W-was my D-dad happy?" My whisper was barely audio but Billy seemed to here me because he tensed up. I looked down at my hand, dreading the answer. If he wasn't happy then it's all my fault I should have been here to make him happy so that he knew that I cared - that I loved him.

"He wasn't happy Bella." His voice sounded pained as my heart dropped. "I'm not going to lie to you. He wasn't happy but I don't think that you coming back would have made it any better. He was depressed after what happened to you and how you reacted so badly. It hurt him a lot to see you in pain and that stuck with even after you had gone. But that wasn't your fault, it was the leaches that course you that pain." He voice was full of vermin as he spoke of them.

I just nodded and tried to hide the tears that were now forming in my eyes. Billy and Jake didn't say anything. The silence was unbearable but I didn't what to be the one to break it.

--

**End of Flashback**

--

How could my life be this complicated? It seems like every time I come to Forks some sort of danger attached itself to me like a leach. Like a leach……that's what Billy called them. Leaches……. that's what they are they lure you into their trap and then sucks you dry. But my leach unattached itself from me, thinking that I could just forget it and move on, but I will never move on. How can they be so heartless, oh yeah there vampires.

I laid there for a while just starring at the ceiling, not thinking of the mythical creatures that have entered my life. What should I do? Billy told me last night that he will be back on Monday and he will help me clear the house. I'm glad he offered. I wouldn't have asked him because I know it will hurt him but I don't think I could bare to do it on my own.

Charlie doesn't have may things so it shouldn't take long but it will still hurts to see his procession either be donated to charity or thrown away. I still had the problem with the house. I don't want to live here but I don't want to give it up either. I want it to be always here for me when I want to get away. I don't like the idea of not having this place to turn too.

I was deep in thought when I heard the banging on the door downstairs. I turned over and ignored it. I can't go to the door like this. It went quiet and for a minute I thought that who ever it was had gone. But no chance, the banging started again. It was probably Billy wanting to make sure that I was okay.

I drug myself downstairs not caring that I was going to open the door with my hair a mess, wearing sweats and crying my eyes out. I attempted to push away the tears, but no luck at that. They just carried on flowing. I reached the door and took a deep breath. Who ever was on the other side was still banging on the door. They sounded pretty desperate to get in.

I opened the door slowly and there stood in the doorway was….

The angry boiled up inside me.

"Well look who it is, I'm surprised you didn't break my door down. Why don't you just leave I don't associate with Leaches!"

I went to slam the door but they put their foot in the way and pulled it open easily as if I wasn't even attempting to keep them out.

"Please Bella. Just listen." Alice begged.

I laughed humourlessly. "Listen to you? Yeah, I don't think so. Leave. I don't what to see you or your fucked up family! Now get out" I pointed towards the door as I yelled at her. She looked shocked at my outburst but didn't move.

"Bella please. I never wanted to leave. It -"

I laughed again. I must sound like a mad woman but I don't care. "You think I'm mad that you left" which I was but I don't want to show that I care about her or the rest of them. I want them to think that I have moved on. "No Alice. I'm angry because you and that so called amazing family of your turns up at my Dad's funeral when your partly the reason that he is DEAD! NOW LEAVE!" I was sobbing now but I was still beyond pissed off.

She seemed to get the hint and moved towards the door but before she walked though it, she turned and whispered "I really am sorry" and disappeared though the door looking heartbroken.

--

**EPOV**

Bella. She is more beautiful than I have ever seen before. Her brown hair was longer and more wavy. Her eyes were still a deep dark brown that blew me away. She had grown in to a woman with an amazing body that had curves in all the right places. I was shocked to see that she has heals on and they wasn't small heals either. They were high and she never fell once, she was actually really graceful.

She looked so devastated at the funeral. Of course she was devastated it was her Dad's Funeral. The speech that she said for her Dad was beyond the most heart wrenching thing that I have even heard. The way she said it, the look in her eyes showed how much she meant every word that she said. If I was human I would have been crying like the rest of the humans in the room. A man ran up to her when she had finished and I wanted to rip his head off. Why was he holding my Bella?

I wanted to approach Bella but she was always surrounded by the dogs. When Bella broke down when the coffin was lowered it tour my heart out and I wanted to run to her but just as I was going to move a man, the same man as before ran to her and pulled her in to his arms. Jealously ran through me but I know I have no right to be jealous because I told her to move on, I told her to forget about us.

She now has werewolves has her friends and I don't think that she realises how dangerous that is. She could have been hurt in the car park today.

Everyone in the family took me leaving Bella badly. Especially Alice and Emmett. Carlisle's and Esme felt as if they had lost a child. Jasper was constantly having to leave the house for long periods of time because he couldn't deal with what everyone was feeling. Even Rose was missing Bella. None of them have been the same with me. The family had started to fall apart and everyone was always arguing. That when Carlisle changed two new people and they have been with us a year now.

They are still newborns and have made many mistakes with their diet and we are starting to think that they will never be able to resist humans blood. They are not as bad as they used to be and can now go out in public but I still think that it is unsafe.

Shane has blonde hair and is a bit smaller than Jasper. Leon has black hair that covers his face and hides him from view. He looks more like Emmett but just less muscled. Shane is posing as Jasper and Rose's cousin and Leon is posing as a different adopted child. They are both 16 human years when they were changed and now they are one in vampire years.

Currently I am sitting in my room playing the piano. That's all I ever do play the piano or listen to music. I don't see the need to do anything else without my Bella.

I could here people moving around the house and their thoughts but I just blocked them out.

Then I heard a huge bang from down stairs. I shot up and was down stair within seconds. Alice was stood at the door. The door was no longer on the hinges it was laid on the floor next to her. When she saw me she growled and got into her hunting crouch. She looked livid. The whole family was stood around and asking Alice if she was okay. She ignored them and starred at me with an devastated look in her eye.

"Do you want to know where I've just been Edward?" She didn't need to say anymore. She thought it.

_Bella was stood at her door with tears rolling down her face and angry written all over her expression. "Why don't you just leave I don't associate with Leaches!"_

_The picture changed and Bella was laughing but I could tell that she didn't find anything funny as the angry was clear in her eyes. "Listen to you? Yeah, I don't think so. Leave. I don't what to see you or your fucked up family! Now get out"_

"How could my Bella say that?"

_She's not your Bella. Wait there's more._

_Bella was stood in the same place as before but this time her face looked ready to kill. "You think I'm mad that you left. No Alice. I'm angry because you and that so called amazing family of yours, turns up at my Dad's funeral when you partly the reason that he is DEAD! NOW LEAVE!" She started to sob_ and I couldn't take no more.

I ran.

Alice shouted after me. "That's right just run again. That's the reason why my best friend is talking to me like I'm a disgusting animal!"

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_There you go, Hope you like it! :)_**

**_If anyone has any ideas for this story PM me!_**

**_Review :D_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	7. I don't feel safe

**_This isn't a very long chapter, sorry but I really need to ask you all a question and I didn't want to leave just a AN so I thought I would add this in. (read the ending AN)_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Seven - I don't feel safe**

**BPOV**

How could she? Why would she think that I wanted anything to do with her or the rest of them after everything that they put me through?

I had another sleepless night after she left and all I could think about was Alice and the way she looked at me. Pitiful. That's the look. I don't need sympathy from any of the Cullen's. I don't need them.

_Ring, Ring!_

I slammed the cup of coffee down on the table and dragged my feet over to the phone. Do I answer it or leave it to ring off? There's a part of me telling me to not answer it as it may be the Cullen's, but another part was telling me that I needed to take this call.

I slid my finger over the answer button and thought about the possibilities of them been on the other side of the phone. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme…..my chest tightened as I thought of the last name…. Edward. It could be anyone of them, ringing just to make my life even more of a mess. I thought back to yesterday, the way I yelled at Alice. She made me so mad!

If I can talk to Alice like that face to face surely I can do it over the phone, then maybe they may get the idea to leave me and my life alone. After all they have already destroyed it.

I gently pushed my finger down and raised it to my ear and whispered a husky "Hello?" I would be surprised if anyone heard me on the other side of the phone, my voice was that low.

"Hello Bella. This is Billy. Are you feeling okay darling?" His voice boomed through the speaker. I let out a sigh of relief and for some old reason I felt a hint of happiness flood through me.

"I'm okay Billy. Don't worry about me." My voice was slightly stronger as the fear of it been the Cullen's left me. Cullen's, do I tell Billy that Alice came here. I know he would want to help me. He's all I have here in this small area. "Actually Billy I'm not okay." I sighed.

"Why Bella what's up? Are you hurt? Are you ill? I'll sent Jake over-" He was panicking now.

I cut him off. "Billy no, nothing like that. A Cullen came here to see me last night."

"WHAT?" He gasped with rage.

"Billy calm down. Nothing happened I sent her away but it has scared me a bit. Would it be okay if I stayed at yours for a few nights. I don't want to be by myself anymore. I don't feel safe" I asked my voice trembling and I felt as if I could drop into hysterics at any moment.

"Of course Bella. You are welcome over here at anytime. I don't want you driving though, so shall I send Jake to pick you up?" A lump formed in my throat as I thought of how nice Billy was been to me. Before I decided what I was going to say, I nodded my head. Then realised that he can't see me.

"Yes, that would be great. Thanks so much Billy." I whispered again.

"It's okay Bella. I'm always here for you. I'll see you in a bit. Bye"

"Bye" I squeaked out and slammed down the phone.

--

There was a knock on the door ten minutes later. My heart stopped. Was it Jake or a Cullen? Why have I become so paranoid all of a sudden?

I walked with caution towards the door, each time a took a step the sound seemed to echo through the house. I stood at the door willing myself to open it and not be weak, but I couldn't. I grasped the handle but my hand wouldn't turn the knob to open it.

"Who is it?" I chocked out waiting for the response from the other side.

"Bella, it's me Jake." I sighed in relief and swung the door open. There he stood with a look of pure concern on his face. I tried to smile but I know he could tell it was faked.

"Come in a minute. I just need to put some shoes on" I said avoiding his gaze.

I simply slipped into a pair of brown ugg boots. I didn't care how I looked, and I knew I looked bad. My hair was up in a messy bun, I had a simple pair of black jogging bottoms on and a massive jumper that is about 3 sizes to big for me. But I just couldn't force myself to get changed or even make an effort.

In no time at all me and Jake were on our way to La push. It was silent in the car and I could see the sideway glances he kept giving me, as if I was going to kill myself at any moment. Overall, it was very awkward and uncomfortable.

We finally arrived at the house and Billy was sat in the doorway waiting for us. I jumped out of the car with my bag and ran over to him to give him a hug. He held me tightly and I burst into tears.

I just cried. Cried for everything that is happening. The feelings that were going through me were so overwhelming. Why did it all happen at once?

The phase _'what else can go wrong'_, didn't even cross my mind because I knew that I was far past that. It had all gone wrong and I don't see how the pain that I feel can get anymore excruciating.

I pulled away from Billy after about 15 minutes and apologised. "Bella, there is nothing to apologies for." He gave me a weak smile and motioned for me to follow him into the house. I looked behind me to see that Jake was no longer there. I shrugged and walked into the house closing the door behind me.

Hopefully I will be able to relax and mourn for my father without been afraid that a leach will come knocking on my door.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_I have a question to ask and some of you have already given me some feedback so thanks :)_**

**_I had a review asking if this will be an imprint story and at first it was going to be a Bella and Edward story but now I like the idea of an imprint. So I want you all to tell me what you think._**

**_Everyone that has given me feedback so far has told me that an imprint would suit the story better. So if anyone else has anymore thoughts please tell me._**

**_I need to make my mind up before the next chapter because that's when she will meet the wolves properly._**

**_Thanks and remember to review!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	8. Jealousy and Protecting

**_This will now be a JARED/BELLA story. I've been told that there is not any other Jared/Bella stories on here, so congratulation to me for been the first! :D_**

**_I'm really sorry to anyone that wanted this to stay a Edward/Bella story but you was way out voted! _**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Eight - Jealousy and Protecting**

**BPOV**

"Is she okay?"

"I think so, I just think that everything is getting to her at the minute."

I heard two men talking loudly. I just pretended to be sleeping not wanting to be bought in any conversation and hoping to be left alone.

"Do you think that maybe she needs to see someone, like ermm, a doctor?" That was the voice of Jacob. How dare he?! I do not need to see a doctor. I am perfectly fine. All I want is to mourn for my Dad. I decided to give up the charade and let them know that I am awake.

I opened by eyelids and looked around the room. Billy was sat in his wheelchair in front of Jacob who was sat down in a chair. Neither had noticed my now opened eyes watching them.

"Is that what you think, Jacob! That I have issues and I need a doctor. I am perfectly fine!" I quickly stood up and ran out of the room. With no where to go I shot out of the front door.

The sobbing started straight away as I ran down the street. I don't know were I was running to, I just let my feet carry me.

After ten minutes, I stopped running and wiped away the tears that were clouding my vision. I was stood on the beach. Not caring I sat down and looked out to sea.

How could Jacob say that? How can he possible think that I need some doctor that I talk about my feeling too. I feel so betrayed.

"Excuse me, ermm are you okay?" I heard an husky voice behind me. I ripped my gaze from the ocean in front of to see a stunning god stood next to me. I felt my mouth drop open. He was about 6'4 and his muscles made me want to faint. He was tanned and had neat black short hair. His brown eyes were starring straight into mine. I felt like I was in heaven. I shook my head to get rid of that thought. I looked back at the god and nodded. I tore my gaze away from him and looked back out to the sea.

I could feel his eyes on me. If I didn't talk to him then he might just leave but no instead he surprise me and sat down next to me! To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"I'm Jared." He said. His voice was so sweet and husky.

I didn't look at him when I spoke. "Bella" I could see from the corner of my eye that he was repeating it. Why?

"I know" I gave him a questioning look. "The funeral" I just nodded and turned away What is all this about? I just kept quiet. He obviously felt the need to continue to speak. "I know something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" I don't know why but when he said this it made me feel safe and want to spill all my feeling out to this guy. But I don't know him."Why in the world would I speak to you. I don't even know you! Can you please just leave me alone!" Tears escaped my eyes yet again, I simply wiped them away before Jared could see.

He didn't move and neither did I. "Bella-" He started to say but was cut off by someone yelling my name across the beach.

"BELLA!" I saw a figure running towards us and instantly knew who it was. Jacob. I quickly stood up and walked further away from him. "Bella, please" This time his voice was right behind me I turned to see him stood just feet away from me. How did he get here so fast- oh stupid wolf! "Bella, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant-"

"Jake I don't care what you meant! I just want to be left alone!" I screamed in his face. By now Jared was stood behind Jacob.

"I think we should let her have time to herself, Jacob man" Jared said quietly. It was like Jake had only just realised that Jared was there with us.

"What are you doing here?" I don't think he meant to sound rude but he did.

Jared looked like he was trying to think of something because his forehead was screwed up to say he was thinking. "I was walking on the beach when I came across Bella"

There was a silence from Jacob. He was just staring at Jared. Jared didn't seem fazed by this in the slightest he just smiled at me. Not a big smile, it was just a smile that said "Its okay" I don't know why but I was fighting the urge to jump into his arms and hold on to him as we stared at each other. Was that love that I could see in his eyes?

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Jake suddenly yelled. He was shaking violently. I took a step back from him. I knew that I had a look of fear on my face. Of coarse I was scare, he was going to change into a wolf.

I didn't notice that Jared was now stood in front of me. Protecting me?

"TELL ME YOU DIDN'T JARED!" Jake yelled yet again. Jared just nodded his head. What are they talking about?

As soon as Jake saw Jared nod he exploded in to a giant wolf. I was shocked. I had seen the wolves other day in the car park but I never thought I would be this close to one. I didn't have time to take him in though because Jared was pushing me away. "Bella, go tell Billy to call Sam! Go and don't come back its not safe."

I ran and behind me I heard Jared change into his wolf form. I just kept running.

**--**

**JPOV (Jared)**

Bella is beautiful! When I first saw her at the funeral I knew straight that I had imprinted. There is no denying the bond I feel towards her. She is all that has been on my mind since I had first laid my eyes on her. She is the most perfect human to ever walk this earth. I would do anything for her.

Anything at all.

I just wish I could make her happy. Billy told me about what she is going through at the minute. I don't know how one person can deal with so much. She truly is unique.

But after the funeral I thought I would never see her again. That hurt me and I found myself thinking constantly of whys in which I could see her again or in my dreams, whys in which I could be with her.

When I saw her sat on the beach I thought I had once again been dreaming. But when I realised I was very much awake, concern washed over me, why was she on the beach alone? I sat down away from her watching. She just sat and gazed out into the ocean. She looked so sad I just wanted to hold her and tell her that everything is going to be okay. But I couldn't.

It took me quite a while to pluck up the courage to go and talk to her. But after half an hour I managed it.

As I tried to make conversation with her I could tell that she was less than impressed with me and she even told me to leave. But I just couldn't bring myself to leave her here whilst she is so upset. I never wanted to leave her. I want to help her and protect her.

When I heard Jake shout her, I could see the frustration on her face as she stood up and walked away. I watched as Jake and Bella argued. He had said something to upset her and I had the sudden urge to rip his head off, even though I didn't know what he said. It was clear that Bella was hurt by it. I decided I should step in, so I walked up to them hoping to calm down the conflict.

"I think we should let her have time to herself Jacob, man" I tried to sound calm. I knew that if a raised my voice then Jake would know that something was wrong. I never raised my voice, I'm just calm person.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked me. Should I tell him that I was watching Bella and saw she was upset and had I wanted to see if she was okay, oh and that I had imprinted on her. No I cant say that. Everyone knows how Jacob is madly in love with Bella. He never stops thinking or talking about her. I used to wonder why he made so much hassle over one girl. But seeing Bella, I could suddenly understand. After all, she is worth the world.

"I was walking on the beach when I came across Bella" Simple. I wasn't lying. I just didn't tell the whole truth.

I looked over at Bella and met her gaze. Her brown orbs just seemed to suck me in. A small smile spread across my face, I wanted her to know that I was here for her.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Jake suddenly yelled. I pulled my gaze away from Bella and noticed that Jake was on the verge of losing control. He knew I had imprinted on Bella! Bella. Bella was stood right next to him. I could see the fear in her eyes as she backed away. I instantly stood in front of her. Protecting her.

"TELL ME YOU DIDN'T JARED!" Jake yelled yet again. I slowly nodded and knew what was going go to happen. He exploded.

I need to get Bella out of here. "Bella, go tell Billy to call Sam! Go and don't come back its not safe."

She ran and I felt the need to run with her or pull her close to me. Instead I turned back to Jake and phased just before he attacked me.

**--**

**BPOV**

I had been back at Billy's for an hour now. Billy had called Sam straight away and he said he would sort it out. Jake had still not returned.

The worst part of the waiting, is that I had the time to think. My mind kept wondering to this strange pull I have towards Jared. I tried to distant myself with the TV but Jared's face would pop into my head.

Eventually I heard loud voices outside and decided to investigate. I poked my head through the side of the curtain and saw four boys stood in a circle. They seemed to be carrying something. But I couldn't see what it was. I recognised one of the boys as Sam, but I didn't know the other three. None of them were Jared or Jake.

I noticed Billy coming out of the front door to greet them. He looked at what the boys were carrying and a look of anger broke across his face. His anger looked murderous, I can honestly say that I have never seen Billy so mad.

I could faintly hear the voice of the boys outside, but I couldn't tell which one was talking. "Jared refused to fight him. He tried to calm Jake down but it didn't work, by the time we had all got there Jared was like this. We can tell by Jakes thoughts that Jared has phased back half way through the fight"

What does he mean Jared was like this? Is Jared hurt?

I knew instantly when the next person started to talk that it was Billy. "When Jake gets back here I will kill him! Its not Jared's fault he imprinted on her!"

Imprinting what? That doesn't make any sense and by saying 'her' do they mean me?

Billy wheeled into the house and the rest followed. I went and sat down again and pretended I didn't know they were here.

Billy entered the living room first. He tried to hid his angry as he spoke to me. "Bella, I know you don't like blood so I think you best go outside or something."

What? Blood? Why would they be blood? Panic flowed though my body. My mind was on Jared.

"No Billy I am fine with blood. I must have outgrown the fear of it!" I laughed but it sounded hollow. It was true. Blood didn't seem to bother me any more. "Why Billy what has happened?" He looked at me concerned for a minute as if he was deciding something. With one last look at me he wheel out of the room and in came the boys that were stood outside. The only difference is that I could now see what they were carrying. Jared's limp body.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_I know, cliffy!! :)_**

**_I kept going back to this chapter and adding things, that's why it took me so long! I couldn't seem to decided what should happen!_**

**_I'm typing the next chapter now, so you wont have a long wait for the next chapter! _**

**_Review and tell me what you think of this chapter and don't worry, Jared wont die or anything! _**

**_Bex _**

**_xxx_**


	9. Looking Up

**_Heres the next chapter people. I'm glad you are enjoying this story!_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Nine - Looking up. **

**JPOV (JACOB)**

How can he have imprinted on her, of all people? Bella is meant to be mine, I just know she is! Now he comes along and imprints on her just like that. How is that even fair? Well I have learnt that life isn't fair!

I fought with Jared. When I say fought, I mean I beat the shit out of him and he didn't even try to defend himself. He phased at first and tried to calm me down but that didn't work, he thought that if he was human I would stop. He was wrong.

I cant believe I did that. My brother, my friend and I attacked him whilst he was in human form. I could have killed him. For all I know, he could be dead right now. That thought made me shiver.

I don't know what came over me to act like that. I do love Bella, but I know that a wolf can't help who they imprint on. It isn't Jared or Bella's fault. So why did I attack?

I have the answer to that. I was - no still am, Jealous. Jealous that Jared can hold, touch, kiss Bella and care for her in a way that I dream about every night.

The pack are going to hate me. I can't see them ever forgiving me for losing control. I know Jared will forgive me, that is the type of person he is. He likes to see the good in everyone. I don't deserve his forgiveness though. I deserve him to hurt me, to hate me. But I know he would never do that. As much as I hate to admit this, Jared and Bella are perfect together. They are so alike. They are both selfless. They put others before themselves and I have just proven to everyone that I couldn't do that.

**--**

**BPOV**

Blood was all over his body, I couldn't even see a patch of skin. The guys placed Jared down on the couch and I instantly ran to his side. I don't know why but I just felt a pull towards him and I knew I needed to be near him. I gently held on to one of his blood covered hands, not really caring about anything else except helping him.

The guys were rushing around me and trying to figure out what to do. They can't take him to the hospital because he is a wolf. I remember Billy say that wolves heal fast. Maybe he will just heal on his own without a doctor?

I didn't pay attention to what the other were saying, I just kept my eyes on Jared, waiting for just a hint of movement to say that he was going to be okay. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Sam. I looked down at me and gave me a small smile. I returned it and turned back to my Jared. I heard Sam sit next to me on the floor.

"Bella, you know that Jared needs a doctor." He obviously stated. I nodded and he carried on. "I want you to know we have no choice and we are all really sorry!" He sounded disgusted and apologetic. I turned back to him and gave him a confused look. He looked down at his hands and said "We have had not choice but to call Doctor Cullen" I froze, in all this drama I had forgotten about the Cullen's. I looked back at Jared and saw how weak he was, if having to see Carlisle would save him, I would have to bare with it.

"What about the treaty?" I asked.

"We are making an exception for Jared. This is more important than the treaty." I nodded to say that I agreed.

"Okay when will he be here?" I asked still not looking away from Jared just in case.

"Any minute-" He was cut off by the door bell ringing. "Now"

He stood up and was left alone with Jared as the guys had gone to fill in Carlisle on what has happened. I looked at Jared's face and had the weird sense of belonging. I placed my hand on his check, not caring about the blood. "Jared" I whispered just wanting to feel his name coming from my lips. It felt so right.

"Bella, I think you need to leave now" I felt someone's hand on my shoulder but I didn't turn to see who it was, instead I stood up and looked directly at Carlisle who was stood at the door.

His face looked pained as he looked at me. "Please Carlisle" He nodded and moved past me to tend to Jared.

Sam told me that Billy was in the kitchen cooking food. Billy and I spent the rest of the afternoon making food and waiting for news from the living room. After two hours of painful waiting Carlisle and the guys walked into the kitchen.

The guys made themselves comfy on the chairs whilst stuffing their faces. Anyone would have thought that they have not eaten in a week. Carlisle looked at them and shook his head.

"Jared will be okay, he had already started to heal and most of the major bones that are broken may take a bit longer. Maybe a day or two. Rest is the only way to recover." He told us all.

Sam stood up and shook Carlisle's hand. "Thank you"

Carlisle just nodded. "If there is any change in his progress just call me." He went to walk away, but I couldn't let that happen.

"Thank you Carlisle" he turned to look at me. I walked slowly towards him and wrapped my arms around me. He returned the hug. "Tell Alice that I'm sorry for the way I treated her the other day. I know its not her fault or any of your fault. I'm really sorry." I pulled away and he smiled.

"Esme would love to see you again. All the family would. Visit us sometime" He smiled at me walked out of the house.

I watch him as he gracefully climbed into his Mercedes car. I sighed as I made my way back into the kitchen. The boys were all still eating and wasn't really paying attention to me. I wanted to ask Sam about Jake but I didn't think it was the time to discuss that. I made me way (unnoticed by anyone) into the living room.

Jared was laid on the couch with a blanket over him. He looked so peaceful., no longer covered in blood and there was the faint scar lines on his face. They wasn't joking when they said wolves heal fast. The scar looked years old.

I sat down in the position I was in early on the floor and once again held on to his hand. I don't know how long I was sat there just watching him. It could have been minutes or hours, I do not know. He started to move and his eyes lids snapped open. His face held confusion and I felt awkward. I mean I was sat next to him holding on to his hand as if my life depended on him, but yet I don't even know him. His eyes found there way to me. His expression instantly brightened and I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you feeling okay?" I whispered, I never let go of his hand.

"Yeah, I am now I can see your face" He smiled. I could feel my cheeks turn red. Which made him let out a weak laugh.

"Is there anything I can get you? Food? Water? Maybe another blanket?" I asked but once the word left my mouth, I realized just how needy I sounded.

"No Bella, I'm fine, but thank you for caring" He paused and seemed to be debating internally with himself about something. I didn't say anything. I just let him think.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. The guys told me to wait but I'm not strong enough to stay away from you. I need you to know" I nodded to encourage him to carry on. My heart was beating fast as I thought about what he need to tell me. "In the wolf legends there is a thing called imprinting. A wolf with imprint on the person that they are meant to be with forever. Its sort of like true love but the feelings are much more powerful than that. Imprinting can not be stopped it just happens. The moment that they see each other it is like they can't be away from each other and they feel like they need to be close."

This sounded like the feelings that I am feeling for Jared. No, that cant be-

"I have imprinted on you" He finished. I looked down at our hands that were still connected. I didn't know how react to this. Should I be happy? Should I run away screaming?

The thought of been with Jared forever scared me but yet still made me feel whole. I knew that I couldn't deny these feeling that I have towards him. But what about Edward, Logan and …….. Jake!

"Is this why Jake attacked you?" I asked nervously. Jared nodded. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault that you are hurt!"

One of Jared's hands came up to my face. "No Bella this is not your fault. This is more my fault. I should have been able to calm him down, but I failed." he looked so sad.

We didn't say anything after that, we just looked at our intertwined hands.

"Bella?" Jared broke the silence. I looked up at him. He was now sat up and didn't look as weak as he was before. I could see a nervous expression on his face. "Can I kiss you?" His cheeks turned a faint pink colour. I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded.

He smiled and leant down to me as I leant up to him. Our lips connected and I felt at home and safe. His lips moved against mine perfectly. His lips were so soft and warm. I couldn't get enough. I pushed myself closer to him but as I was sat on the floor it was difficult. Jared must have thought of this too because he picked me up without using any effort. I was now sat on his lap and our kiss had still not broken. I pushed my chest closer to his, not wanting any space between us.

Eventually our kiss had to end so that we could breath. We pressed our foreheads together and tried to catch our breath.

"Bella, I am so glad that you are my imprint and I swear nothing will spilt us up. I will be by your side no matter what happens and I understand if you need space for a while because of everything that you are going through. You can take as long as you want because I will wait forever just to have you in my arms" He held my gaze as he said this. That moment I realised that no matter what I would never leave this mans side.

"I don't need any space Jared. I need you to be by my side whilst everything is going on. To be honest, I don't think I can make it without you with me. I can't imagine spending a day without you. I will talk to Jake as well. He might listen to me."

I knew that my life was becoming considerable better now that Jared is it.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Review and tell me what you think please!_**

_**I've just posted an Paul/Bella one-shot! Tell me what you think, it's called **Unexpected._

**_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, each review makes my day! _**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	10. Decisions need to be made

**_This chapter is really cute!_**

**_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!_**

**_Enjoy……………_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Ten - Decisions need to be made.**

**BPOV**

My eyes shot open and I took in my surroundings. I was in Billy's living room. I went to sit up but something stopped me. I looked down and saw a tanned arm draped over me. I looked over to see a sleeping Jared laid next to me. Last nights events came back to me. After Jared and I had our talk about imprinting, Billy told me that he was going to sort out Charlie's things the following day. I looked at the time 10am, he's probably already there.

After Billy's conversation Jared decided that he might as well stay here for the night, so we both cuddled up on the pull out bed together in the living room.

I smiled, for the first time in a while I felt happy. I watched Jared as he slept. He is so perfect, everything about him just makes me smile. I leant forward and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. As I moved away his eyes flicked open. He took a second to get used to the lighting and when he saw me a grin broke out across his face.

"Good morning" I smiled.

He moved me closer to him and I snuggled deeper in to his side. "Morning beautiful. Can I wake up to your lips on mine every morning" He mumbled. I could still hear the sleep in his voice.

"You can have whatever you want" I replied.

"What about another kiss?" He whispered in my ear seductively.

"Nope! I have morning breath." I laughed.

"But you kissed me a minute ago?" he laughed.

"You was meant to be asleep" I giggled.

"Please" He whispered yet again in my ear, but this time his lips brushed against my ear lobe. My heart sped up and my breathing exhilarated.

I looked up at him and he was smiling, he knew what he was doing to me. I reached up and pressed my lips to his roughly. The fear of my morning breath disappeared. He immediately deepened it as he explored my mouth with his tongue. My grip tightened around his waist as he pulled me on top of him. His hands rested on my thighs under the bottom of my pyjama shorts. I moaned into his mouth and moved my hands on to his bare chest. I slowly traced my finger along each of his muscles. We had to pull out of the kiss to breathe but I didn't stop kissing him. I moved my lips along his jaw and along his neck. I heard him growl when I started to suck the tender skin under his ear.

My lips met his ear and I whispered "I think I best stop"

"I think you should too, baby. Any more and I wont be able to control myself." He breathed. I giggled and moved away from his neck to look at him. The way he called me baby made my heart skip a beat. He had a huge grin plastered on his face. I couldn't help but return it. He looked down at me and then back up at my face. His hands left my thighs and made its why to my cheek.

"I like this position" He whispered whilst I looked down. I was straddling him with my hands resting on his bare chest. I blushed and his fingered stroked across it.

"I love you Bella" He said as our eyes connected. All I could see in them was love and adoration. No body had ever said that with that much emotion to me. Edward and Logan had told me that they loved me. Logan was more as a friend and Edwards was just a lie. I mean he did tell me that he didn't want me that day in the woods. He was a good actor when told me he loved me because I believed him but even he couldn't show the emotions that Jared had by only saying those three words. I love you.

"I love you too, Jared. More than anything in the world." I grabbed the hand that was on my cheek and brought it down to my mouth, placing small kisses on it. "I cant believe how lucky I am to have got some one as wonderful as you. Everything seems so different now that I have you. I feel like I can move on from my Dads death. Before I felt like I was never going to get over it, but now that I have you, I know I will" I whispered.

"I will help you Bella. I don't know how I actually managed to live without you. I never want to be without you"

"Promise me that you wont leave me." Tears fell down my cheek as a I thought of Jared doing the same thing that Edward had done to me.

" I promise Bella. You are everything to me and I am far to selfish to let you go. As far as I'm concerned Edward's loss is my gain. I know what he put you through was bad Bella but think about it like this, if he hadn't of left, you have might been a vampire now and we would never have met and if we had we wouldn't have been able to be together because we would have been enemies"

He was right. I had never have thought of it like that. When I had met and fell in love with Edward I wanted more than anything to be a vampire and be with him forever. But if I had, I would be without Jared. If Edward had stayed three years ago, the likeliness that I would have been a vampire would be high. I would have left Charlie to be a vampire and Charlie would have died anyway. In the exact same way. Either way I couldn't have stopped it. The difference with Charlie's death would have been that I may have not found out.

Edward leaving was actually a good thing. I just never saw it like that.

"Your right Jared. I never thought of it like that" I smiled. "Edward leaving was actually the best thing that happened to me in the long run."

He smiled back at me and moved me off the top of him so that I was snuggled into his side. He pulled me close to him and we stayed deep in thought for a few minutes.

"Bella there is something I need to tell you. I was going to tell you yesterday but I was scared about how you would react." I nodded for him to continue. "Right, a wolf doesn't age as long as they still phase. Well, the person that has been imprinted on, also doesn't age as long as they stay together" His voice was shaking slightly. He was nervous. He avoided looking at my face. "I'll understand if you don't want to stay young and I would gladly stop phasing-" I cut him off by grabbing his face gently between my hands. He still didn't look at me.

"Jared please look at me" I whispered quietly. He turned and met my gaze. "We both know that you don't want to stop phasing and I don't mind staying this age as long as I'm with you, I don't care" His face brightened up.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice said above us. We both looked up to see Jacob stood there. He had leaves and dirt stuck all over him and smelt really bad.

Jared instantly stood up and placed me behind him, blocking my view of Jacob.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Jacob simply said. "and before either of you tell me to leave, this is my house." I heard him sit down in the chair that was opposite the pull out bed.

"You have a right to be acting like you are Jared. After what I did yesterday, I wouldn't blame you if you attacked me right here. Jared I am so sorry for what I did. I'm so sorry that I lost control. I didn't mean to hurt you" The words came out in stutters. Jacob was crying. Jared relax his position in front to of me and went to comfort him.

Jacob was sat with his head in his hands, sobbing. Jared placed his hand on his back. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there on the bed.

"Jake, come on man. I'm not mad at you. I'm healed already, it wasn't that bad." I knew Jared was only saying that to cheer him up because his injuries yesterday were bad. "I don't blame you for what you did. Bella has had her heart broken before, you just wanted to protected her. I understand."

"Bella" Jacob looked up at me for the first time. " Bella, I want to apologies to you too because I had no right to but into your life. You and Jared are perfect together and I will personally kick anyone's ass that says other wise. I don't want either of you to forgive me though because I don't deserve forgiveness." With that he stood up and walked out of the room. I could hear his footsteps upstairs.

Jared gave me a saddened look. Which I returned.

"So it's…" Jared looked down at his watch. "1pm. What would you like to do today?" He asked me.

I smiled, he wanted to spend the day with me!

"Well first, I need a shower and some clean clothes. I was wondering if you would come to my Dads with me. Theres things that I need to sort out, but I just don't want to go by myself. I know Billy's there-"

He cut me off. "Bella, of coarse I will come with you"

That afternoon, Jared and I helped Billy and some other of Charlie's friends sort out the rest of Dads things. Everything reminded me of him. Billy and I shared memories whenever we found anything that was part of the past. There was laughs and cries. Charlie didn't have many precessions, but the ones he did have meant a lot to us all.

Jared was always there giving me a helping hand whenever I thought that it was getting to much. Whether it was a small kiss or a simple hug it made all the difference. At times I caught Billy watching us with a smile on his face. Every time I gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged it off.

After everything was sorted, I collapsed on the couch with Jared. I felt happy as I looked into his eyes. It's hard to believe that a couple of days ago, I would have been locked in Charlie's room and refusing to speak to the world. Now I just wanted to be happy because I know that Charlie is looking down at me and Jared now, with a smile on his face. I believe that Jared has been send to me at my time of need for a reason. He is my Angel.

With everything that has happened I feel like my life is finally going the way I want, even though they are changes I still need to make and decisions that are still hanging around me.

What about Logan?

What about College? I cant leave Jared for a whole year, can I?

The big decision that I need to make involved the Cullen. Can I forgive and forget? I know in order to carry on I need to do just that.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Jared asked me sweetly.

"I think I need to pay the Cullen's a visit" I simply whispered.

--

--

--

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_More of the Cullen's in the next chapter_**

_**I want to thank** Jasper's Stupid Lamb xoxo **for the idea of Bella not ageing as well as the wolfs. Thank you! :) :D**_

**_Tell me what you think :D_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	11. Reunion and introductions

_**Updated for you all again!**_

_**More of the Cullen's in this chapter.**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

**Chapter Eleven - Reunion and introductions**

**BPOV**

"You want to go see the Cullen's" Jared stated. "Why?" He didn't seem angey, just confused.

"I don't know. I just want to confront them so that I can get on with the rest of my life. I want to move on and leave that part of my life beyond. My future is with you and I don't want my past interfering with that." I said not taking my eyes of his face. He looked down at our intertwined hands and then back at my face.

"I want to come with you then" He said, much to my surprise. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"You cant Jared, you will be on there land and I don't think that would go down with them well. It might just cause a fight. Jared, just stay here and wait for me to get back. I will be fine. I've been alone with vampires before" I pleaded. There is no way Jared is going to a house full of vampires who just so happened to be his mortal enemy.

He stayed quiet for a bit and looked deep in thought.

"Okay, I'll stay here. But you will only be there for two hours. No longer, I don't think I can live longer than that not knowing what is happening there."

I laughed at him and gave him a small kiss. "Of course"

--

I arrived at the Cullen's after Jared and I ate some dinner. We had agreed that he was going to spend the night with me at Charlie's house. At first I didn't think that I was ready to stay there, but I knew that been with Jared would help me move on. I need to step forward.

I looked up at the Cullen's house. It looked exactly the same as when they had left. I sat in the truck a bit longer trying to get myself to walk to the door. I was nervous.

I jumped out of the truck, slightly surprised that nobody had come out because they had heard me and Alice had probably seen me coming. When I reached the door. I knocked gently with my knuckles.

In no time at all the door opened.

"Bella?"

"Hello Carlisle." I said.

"Would you like to come in Bella?" He asked politely with a smile.

I smiled back. "Yes please Carlisle."

He stood aside and allowed me to walk into the hallway that looked the same as three years ago. I smiled when I saw Esme stood a few feet away from me. I really had missed her. She was like a second mother to me.

I walked towards her. She smiled slightly but I could tell that she was scared at what my reaction was going to be, after all I did shout at Alice, my once best friends, just days before.

"Esme, I've missed you" I smiled at her and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I've missed you too Bella. We all have" She was dry sobbing as I clung to her. I could feel my own tears in my eyes, but I refuse to cry.

"Bella"

I pulled away from Esme and turned around to see Alice and Jasper. Alice was the one that had spoken. "Alice, I'm so sorry for how I acted other day. I had no right talking to you like that. Everything I said was uncalled for and-" I was cut off when she ran up to me and crushed me in a hug.

"I deserved it Bella. Everything you said to me was true. I left my best friend and didn't come back. I don't even deserve this hug."

"Alice, I forgive you. I know it wasn't your fault that you all left. It wasn't your choice." I broke out of the hug and offered my hand to Jasper.

"Its good to see you again Jasper" he took my hand and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked! He wasn't even tease with the smell of my blood. I returned the hug.

"Its good to see you too Bella. I am truly sorry for what happened on your birthday. I'm so sorry I lost control like that" He pulled away and smiled. He must have felt my confusion of been so close to me because he smiled even wider. "I am able to control my self better now Bella. Blood isn't a big issue with me."

I grinned at him. Jasper had come such an long way to be able to be in control enough to hug a human.

"Would you like to come sit in the living room Bella? Are you thirsty or hungry? We have both food and drinks here." Same old Esme.

"No Esme. I am fine. Thank you for asking though" As I walked to the living room.

I took a seat on the couch and Esme and Alice sat with me. Jasper sat in front of Alice on the floor and Carlisle sat in a chair.

"Carlisle, I would like to thank you for saving Jared yesterday. I don't think I could thank you enough for that." I whispered looking in to his eyes.

"Its fine Bella. I have a question to ask you about Jared though" I nodded for him to continue. "Is it true that Werewolves imprint?" I nodded again. He looked shocked for a minute. "I thought it was a myth. I take it you are Jared's Imprint?" I nodded again.

It was silent in the room. "How did you know?"

He clucked to himself. "The way you were pleading with me to save him showed me how much you cared for him. I had heard about imprinting before but didn't believe until I saw you yesterday. How long have you and Jared been together?" He asked curiously. I knew he wasn't trying to be rude. He was just interested in how my life is going.

"I met him yesterday. He imprinted on me at my Dad's funeral, but I met him just before Jacob attacked him" Yet again shock was written all over his face.

"Bella, your speech at Charlie's funeral was amazing. I'm sure your father would have been proud" Esme said and put a arm around me. I felt the tears building up again but I whipped them away.

"Thank you Esme." I simply said.

Silence filled the room again. I heard a roar of an engine outside, then it went quiet.

I looked at Alice. She laughed and said "There back from hunting"

As soon as the words left her mouth her the front door slammed open. "BELLA!" Emmett's deafening voice filled the house as he stormed into the living room. As soon as he saw me sat on the couch he gave me a cheeky smile and grabbed me into a bear hug.

"Emmett, I cant breath and if you squeeze me any more you will break one of my bones!" I yelled at him, whilst giggling.

He put me back down on the floor and patted my head. "Sorry little Bella, I've just missed you" He pouted at me.

I laughed and said " I missed you too Emmett"

I heard someone cough behind him and Emmett moved out of the way. There stood the queen of beauty. Rosalie. "Its nice to see you again" She smiled at me and held out her hand for me to shake. I did but didn't smile back. I just stared at her with my mouth wide open. What has gotten in to her? Last time I saw her she hated me. Now she's been NICE!

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder as I let go of Rosalie's hand. She walked away. "Bella I would like you to met two new people in our family. This is Shane and Leon. They joined our coven about two years ago"

I turned around and saw the two vampires that I had seen at the funeral. They still had blood red eyes. I stepped back into Carlisle.

"Don't worry they are vegetarian, but their eyes haven't changed colour yet because they are still newborns." he whispered in my ear but I knew everyone else could hear as well.

"Oh, I can leave if it is too hard for you with me been here" I said politely to them, knowing that they must be having a hard time with my blood.

They laughed. "No its fine. We will manage. I'm Shane by the way." The Jasper look alike smiled at me.

The other spoke "I'm obviously Leon" He laughed.

I laughed along. They seemed nice. "Its nice to meet you both. I'm Bella"

"We know who you are!" They said at the same time. "Your all this family have ever spoken of for the last two years." Shane finished.

"Bella this, Bella that!" They said at the same time again.

"I said that first!" Leon yelled.

"No I think you will find that I said it first"

I blushed and looked down. The Cullen still talked about me. That meant a lot.

"Its nice to see that you still have that blush of yours Bella" I recognised that voice. Carlisle's grip tightened on my shoulder. He was trying to comfort me. The room at gone completely silent and I could feel all eyes on me and the person in front of me. I didn't dare to look up. I took at deep breath.

"Hey Edward" I said and lifted my head. There he was looking just as amazing as the day he left me.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_I was going to continue but I thought that was a good place to end!_**

**_I'll update tomorrow if I get ten reviews! (That's a hint to review people)_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	12. Moving on

**_I'm so sorry but I couldn't update on the day I promised, it wouldn't let me! I don't know why but every time I tried to put it up it wouldn't go through._**

**_I'm sorry but it really wasn't my fault, I had the chapter ready and everything._**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Twelve - Moving on**

**BPOV**

The room remained silent. I couldn't stand the tension in the room so I turned away from Edward and took my seat on the couch again. The silence was still there.

"So….Bella what have you been doing over these years?" Alice asked me to break the silence. Edward was still stood at the door whilst everyone else were sat around the room waiting for me to speak.

"Well, ermm I went to live with my mum in Florida after you all left" I saw the others cringe when I said that, but for some strange reason it didn't have any affect on me at all. I carried on. "I graduated high school. I managed to get in to Dartmouth and I did a bit of modelling to pay the fees." I finished. There wasn't much else to say.

"What are you studying at college?" Edward asked me. I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to look at him.

"English" I said simply. The room had gone queit again. The tension was killing me. If Edward wasn't stood over there the air would be less awkward.

I looked down at my watch. I had an hour. But what is the harm of cutting down the time a bit.

"The reason I came here is because I wanted to apologise to Alice and thank you Carlisle. I really must be off now. It was nice to see you all. I don't know how much longer I will be in town-" I was cut off by Edward.

"Who is he?" He asked. I took the chance to look over at him. He had a pained look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked slightly confused. Does he mean Jared? He probably read the other Cullen's mind.

"The guy that was with you at the funeral?" he spoke with no emotion. I almost laughed out loud when I realised who he was talking about.

"Logan. He's my ex" I said simply and stood up. I saw him tense when I said ex. I turned back to the others. "Like I said I must be-"

"If he is your ex then why was you with him?" Edward asked. What is with all the questions? Why would he be so bothered about me been with Logan?

"At the time he was my boyfriend" The whole family was looking between my self and Edward. If this wasn't such a serious conversation I would have laughed.

"Why isn't he your boyfriend anymore?" He asked. His expression was still the same and I couldn't seem to figure out any of emotions he was feeling. Surly he should know the answers to this, he is a mind reader after all.

"I needed to time to think" he face actually lit up, a bit and there was hope in his eyes. "and I met someone else" he still had the hope but his facial features went back to been emotionless.

"Who?"

"Someone" He asked a simply question, so I gave him a simply answer. "Now stop with the questions Edward. I'm starting to think that my Dad is talking through you"

Some of the Cullen's laughed and some remained quiet, not quite sure whether to laugh or not. Edward didn't even appear to have heard me as he asked me another question "Who?"

I shook my head at him and went to leave, but he grabbed my arm. "Bella, who?"

"A werewolf!" I simply said. "Now let go of my arm Edward" I spoke to him with hatred. Anger entered his eyes. He held on to my arm tighter, but he wasn't hurting me.

"A werewolf! Bella, I left so that you would be safe and have a normal life, not so you would run into the arms of a dog!" He yelled.

"Jared is not a dog!" I managed to pull my arm out of his grip. "and your wrong Edward. You left me because you didn't love me" I didn't raise my voice, I just spoke calmly. I waited for Edward to speak but he didn't so I turned to the others Cullen's.

"I'll come see you before I leave." before they could answer I walked out of the front door. As I pulled out my truck keys, I felt someone's presence behind me. I turned to see no other than Edward.

"Bella, I love you" He had let his guard down now and for the first time that night I saw every emotion he was feeling. Guilt, despair, helplessness, sadness, love and hope.

"No you don't" I said and turned away. "Your just playing with me again. Guess what Edward, I will not be a little top for you again that you can play with and then abandon. I'm not that girl from three years ago that hung on to your every word and believe it all." I took hold of the truck door handle and pulled it open. I climbed in and was about to close the door when Edwards pale hand rested on mine. Three years ago his cold skin against mine would have gave a tingling feeling and make me want more of him, but now nothing at all. He must not have felt what he used to either because he moved his hand away with a dejected look on his face.

"Bella I only left so that you could have a normal life. I didn't want you doomed to this life. I love you so much Bella" He silently pleaded with me to tell him that I loved him back, but I couldn't because that's not true.

I climbed out of the truck and stood in front of him. "Edward you leaving me was the best thing that any one has ever done for me. You was right I would have regretted been a vampire but at the time it felt like it was the best thing in the world to ask for. I mean what teenage girl doesn't want to live for ever with their one true love. If any girl was given the change to spent the rest of forever with you Edward Cullen they would take it and I was one of them. But know I don't want that. I want to be with Jared and have children and eventually grow old together. Three years ago I didn't think about all that, all I thought about was you, me and forever. I forgot about all the great things about been human. Edward I'm happy. You let me go once, let me go again." He nodded and I could see that if he was human then he would have been crying. I grabbed his hand which really shocked him. "One day you will find the girl that is meant to be with you forever, I'm sorry I'm not that girl Edward."

"I'm sorry too Bella." He held on to my hand tighter. "Your right I need to let you go again" With that he dropped my hand.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I leaned forward and gave him kiss on his icily cold skin. "Thank you Edward."

I turned around and climbed into the truck and drove away. Edward Cullen will no long be a weight on my shoulders. I have faced him and the pain and anger that I once felt is no longer there. I smiled as I rounded the corner on to my street. Jared is waiting for me.

--

I opened the house door quietly. "Jared?"

No answer. I started to panic had he left? Was he hurt?

"Jared?" I shouted again and I walked into the living room. I stopped at the door. There on the couch was a sleeping Jared. He was laid down with his head resting on the couch arm. I smiled and walked over to him.

I sat down the side of the couch next to him. He looked so cute when he was asleep. I rested my hand on his check and gently kiss his lips.

I felt him start to stir under my touch. I pulled my lips of his lips and moved my hands so that there was running though his dark blonde hair. He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Bella, sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." He looked around probably looking for the time. I stopped him by placing my lips on his. It was only a small kiss but I put all the love and adoration that I felt for him in to it. He gladly returned the feelings. We both pulled away.

"Wow, Baby what was that for?" He asked as he twirled a strand of my hair around his finger.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you" I whispered.

He smiled. "I know, I love you too. Come here." He tried to move so that I could lie next to him on the couch but he was too big. I ended up just laying on his chest.

"I really love you Jared. I never want this to end" I mumbled as I traced patterns on his chest.

He held me tightly to him as he whispered "It never has to end"

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_I've decided to get a twitter for my Fanfics. So follow me if you want to know when I will be updating my stories and everything._**

**_Review people! :)_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	13. Telephone calls about the Future

**_Thanks for all the reviews._**

**_Here's the next chapter for you all……_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Thirteen - Telephone calls about the future**

**BPOV**

"Sam called me yesterday. He wants to talk to me about something so I need to go back to La Push. Would you like me to drop you off at Billy's or do you want to stay here?" Jared asked me unsure. We were both sat in the kitchen eating breakfast.

I thought for a minute. Billy's or here?

"I'll stay here. Are you coming back?" I asked hoping he was.

He looked at me and smiled. "Only if you want me to"

I nodded. "If you don't want to though, it doesn't matter" I back tracked because I didn't want to seem pushy. I didn't want him to feel like he had to be here.

"I want nothing more than to be here with you. If I could I wouldn't even bother to meet Sam and just stay here but I don't think the pack would be too pleased about that." He laughed.

We sat in silence until we had finished breakfast which consists of pancakes and blueberries. I stood up and started to collect the dishes but a hand stopped me.

"Bella I'll do that" Jared whispered in my ear. I turned around and collided with a rock hard chest. I looked up and met Jared eyes. "Let me do this, you already made breakfast." I nodded and smiled. What have I done to deserve Jared. Sigh. I sat down at the table and watched him washed and dry the dishes. After he had done that he went round the kitchen and straightened everything up so that it looked tidy. I carried on starring at him getting lost as I thought about how Jared has changed my life.

When he had finished he knelt down in front of me and kissed me on the forehead. "I need to go now baby. Will you be okay by your self?" He asked me concerned. Love flooded through me.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I will miss you though."

"Ill miss you too" he whispered and pressed his lips to mine.

I waved him off as he drove back to La Push. The house looked so different compared to juts days ago. It no longer looked dark and dim.

I picked up my phone from the kitchen side. Next to it was Jared phone. Damn he had left it.

I strolled through my contacts. Who to call first?

I stopped strolling when I reached Logan's name. A sigh escaped me when I thought about how he was there for me and has been for three years and now I have just thrown it back in his face. What a good…….friend I am!

My finger placed pressure on the call button and the number started to dial. In no time at all he picked up.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Hey Logan" I said strongly. I wanted him to know I was okay now.

"How are you?" He seemed to be careful with what he was saying, not wanting to upset me.

"I'm fine Logan. I'm through the worst of it. I'm just calling to say thanks for what you have done for me"

There was a silence.

"That's what friends are for Bella. We are friends, right?" He asked.

"Of course Logan" I said.

"When are you going back to Florida?" He asked. I sighed as I thought of that. Will I be returning? How do I tell Logan that? How do I tell him that I have meet some one else?

"Logan, I don't think I'm going to come back to Florida. I want to stay here"

I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone. "You have forgiven your ex haven't you? Don't hold back on telling me these things Bella. I told you to forgive them, so that it makes you happy. I know that me and you would never work, the love we share is more of best friends. I want you to be happy"

"I'm not staying because of Edward. I have forgiven him in a way but I don't want a relationship with him." I paused, thinking about whether I should tell him. "I've met someone though"

There was silence at the other end of the phone. "I really like him. We have this connection. I know its to early to say but I know we have a future together." What if he hates me now? I shouldn't have told him.

"All that matters is that your happy. I will always be just a phone call away though Bella. Remember that." He was sincere.

"I know Logan. You're my best friend you aren't getting rid of me that easy." I laughed trying to break the seriousness of the conversation. He laughed too.

"What about collage, are you going to come back after the summer?" He asked. I wanted to go back but I couldn't be away from Jared for a full year. I mean, I feel lost without him now. So could I really go back?

"I just don't know yet Logan. I feel like I need to stay here. Life feels different here than what it did three years ago. I feel like I need to be here to be happy"

"It wont be the same with out you Bella, but I support you in what ever you do"

"Thanks, I best be going Logan. I'll call you again soon."

"Okay Bella. I miss you. Bye"

"Miss you too" The phone went dead. I sighed as I placed my phone on the side.

"You cant give up your life for me Bella. If going back to collage is what you want then do it don't let me get in your way" I turned around and Jared was stood in the doorway. How long had he been stood there? "You have been at Collage for three years one more is not going to hurt. I'll still be here when you get back" His face was emotionless. Did he want me to leave?

"No I want to stay with you. I don't want to be away from you" I said calmly as I walked to the sink for a drink of water. My mouth was suddenly dry.

"Bella, I don't want to hold you back." he mumbled. I looked at him confused.

"Your not holding me back. I want to be here with you. If that means I drop out of collage, then so be it. I'm happier with you. Yes I have enjoyed collage but that was before I met you. You are my life now"

His expression changed to anger. "I want you to live your life normally. I don't want you to regret this decision in ten years time. It will be all my fault for holding you back. I don't want to hold you back. I want you to do what you think is best."

"I will not regret this decision ever. I'll always what to be with you. What will there be to regret when I have you?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You need time to think about this. Dropping out of collage is a big step." He walked out of the kitchen. I ran to the front door hoping to catch up with him.

"What? NO I-" But he had already gone.

My breath hitched in my throat. What was that all about? Was it over? When was he coming back?

I think I have just wasted my heart on another Edward Cullen.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_There you have it you lot! _**

**_Just to let you know, I go on holiday tomorrow so I will not be updating for a week. _**

**_Check out my new one shot _**

**_Memories from the Past. Its Edward and Bella but please read it any way. Its really cute._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews and I please review this chapter. _**

**_IF YOU READ YOU'RE MY ONLY NUMBER ONE: I was meant to update last weekend but the computer lost the chapter. I have tried to write it up again but I havent had time and i am going on holiday tomorrow. I am really sorry you are going to have to wait a week for the update! Sorry._**

**_Thanks_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	14. Mistake

**_I'm back from my holiday! _**

**_This chapter is just Jared's POV of the last chapter and were he went after. I know that you all want to know what caused his random outburst!_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Fourteen - Mistake**

**JPOV (Jared)**

Damn! I forgot my phone. I sighed as I turned around the car to head back to Bella's. At least I get to see my Bella again. I smiled at the thought.

I pulled up outside the house and thought for a minute. Should I knock on the door or walk straight in?

Walk straight in!

I stepped into the house. I was about to shout for Bella when I heard her speak in the kitchen. Was someone hear. I moved towards the kitchen door and saw Bella sat at the counter on the phone. She hadn't noticed me so I just stood there and waited for her to get off the phone.

"What about collage, are you going to come back after the summer?" The guy on the other end of the phone asked her. I'm pretty sure it's the guy that was at the funeral with her but I cant remember his name.

"I just don't know yet Logan. I feel like I need to stay here. Life feels different here than what it did three years ago. I feel like I need to be here to be happy" Was she staying because of me? Why would she chuck away her life? I thought of Emily and Sam. Emily has thrown all her life away for Sam. Emily's life is now Sam. Could I just stand back and let Bella do just the same?

"It wont be the same with out you Bella, but I support you in what ever you do" Logan said on the other end of the phone.

"Thanks, I best be going Logan. I'll call you again soon."

"Okay Bella. I miss you. Bye"

"Miss you too" She sighed as she placed the phone on the counter. She looked so confused. If she wants to go to collage way doesn't she? She shouldn't stay here for me. What about if she regrets it and blames me for messing up her life. I want her to be happy. If her been happy means that she is at Dartmouth college or in Florida with her mum, I will just have to live with the pain.

"You cant give up your life for me Bella. If going back to collage is what you want then do it don't let me get in your way. You have been at Collage for three years one more is not going to hurt. I'll still be here when you get back" I said to her giving up my place at the doorway. I tried not to show how saying that affected me. I want her to do what she wants, not what she wants.

"No I want to stay with you. I don't want to be away from you" She said and walked to the sink for a drink. She sounded like she was sure of that but how could she be sure that it would be the case in about ten years. Yes, she is my imprint but that doesn't give me the right to just storm into her life and take over it.

"Bella, I don't want to hold you back." I mumbled.

"Your not holding me back. I want to be here with you. If that means I drop out of collage, then so be it. I'm happier with you. Yes I have enjoyed collage but that was before I meet you. You are my life now" She spoke as if there was no turning back, that she had made her discussion.

"I want you to live your life normally. I don't want you to regret this decision in ten years time. It will be all my fault for holding you back. I don't want to hold you back. I want you to do what you think is best." I said to her trying to make her see it from my point of view.

"I will not regret the decision ever. I'll always what to be with you. What will there be to regret when I have you?"

I ran my hand through his hair and sighed. "You need time to think about this." I grabbed my phone off the counter and walked out of the kitchen not looking back. She needed to think it through and see how it will affect her future.

I could hear her behind me. I just climbed in the car and left.

--

The drive to La Push was long. I couldn't get Bella out of head. Bella and I had just had an argument. How could I let that happen?

I pulled up outside Sam's house and rested my head on the steering wheel. What do I do? I could feel myself shaking but it wasn't from anger. No it was from the sobs that I was trying to control. Bella's face kept popping into my head. Her beautiful face.

I jumped out of the car and ran into Sam's house.

"Sam?" I shouted.

"In here Jared" I heard him yell from the living room. I walked in and he turned around on the couch to look at me. "Jesus what's up with you, you look like Paul ate your puppy!" He laughed. I glared at him and he instantly shut up. I took a seat on the couch next to him. "What's up Jared?"

I decided that if any one could help me it would be Sam. "Bella wants to quit college so that she can stay here with me" I simply said and put my head in my hands.

"Is that it?" Sam asked and chuckled. I just nodded. "I don't see the problem"

"I told her that she should go and that she shouldn't throw her life away for me" I told him. I explained everything that happened and everything that was said.

"What why did you say that to her?" He exclaimed. I was shocked at his outburst.

"I don't want to take away her life" I said. Wasn't it obvious? I want what is best for her.

"Jared. You don't get it do you!" I looked up at him. What don't I get? I think I understand the situation pretty well. "Imprinting doesn't just affect you. It affects Bella too. Every single emotion that you feel is also felt by Bella. She wants you in her life and wants to be with you. Emily is the same. You told Bella that she shouldn't throw her life away for you and then left." I nodded. "You left her thinking that you don't love her. Edward left her, I bet she thinks that you have left her too."

I looked shocked, who knew Sam could be so deep. Bella thought I was going to leave her. NO. I would never do that. I want her to think over going to college I don't want us to spilt up. I just want her to live her life how she would have before imprinting took over.

I shot up from the couch. "I need to go and apologies." I said and walked to the door.

"Jared, I think that you should give her some time. She might be a bit angry at how you just walked out. Give her a few days to cool off."

I sighed and sat back down. Silence took over the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about anyway?' I asked.

Sam looked at me confused, then understanding took over. "Oh I want to talk to you about Jacob. He seems to think that he shouldn't belong to the pack anymore. What he did to you was horrible but he is part of the family. I need you to talk to him." He said all business like.

"Okay I'll speak to him"

Sam carried on talking about Jacob and the pack but my mind was at another place. I was thinking about Bella.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Next chapter should be up soon! _**

**_REVIEW!!!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	15. Goodbyes

**_Chapter Fifteen - Goodbyes_**

**_BPOV_**

A WEEK! ONE GOD DAMN WEEK!

That's how long I haven't talked to Jared for. How could he do this to me?

I have spent most of my time sleeping and moping around the house, eating an unhealthy amount of ice cream, but that changes today. I have made my decision. I shouldn't be wasting my time! I should be living, my Dad is proof that life is to short.

This morning I jumped out of bed and for the first time since Jared had left me, I smiled. I smiled because I'm leaving. Forks with always be apart of me but it doesn't feel like home. To be honest, I don't know what is home is. I used to think home was with my mum, dad or Edward. But now home is not with any of them. Mum will always be there for me but it's not where I belong. I know were I should be but I know now that I am not wanted.

I packed my suitcase and cleaned up what mess I had made in the house. This was it. I was leaving Forks and I hope I will never have to return. I grabbed my things and placed them into my truck. I gazed at the house as I locked the door. This is it, never to return.

I didn't even glance back as I drove down the street.

Before I leave for good, I knew I had to do something's. Earlier I had written down a list. I pulled over at the side of the road to read it for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Visit Dads grave

Say goodbye to the Cullen's

Thank Billy and Jacob

I sighed as I looked at the first words. Visit Dad's grave.

I pulled back onto the road and made my way to the graveyard. I knew this was going to be hard but it was something I had to do.

I finally found my Dads grave.

"Hi dad" I sat down next to the gravestone. "I miss you, a lot. I want to say bye dad. I never got to say it to you properly, I always thought you was going to be here so I never saw the need." I fought back a sob. I sat there for a few minutes, trying to focus on breathing. "I will always love you, bye dad."

What else was there to say, we were never people of many words. We never spoke about our feelings and even though he is no longer here, I still find it difficult.

I took one last look at the name engraved on the stone.

Charlie Swan,

loving father,

friend

and Chief.

Died in the line of duty.

Hero to all in Forks.

"bye" I whispered before I turned and walked away.

--

Next on the list, the Cullen's.

I became at little teary as I drove past the 'you are now leaving Forks' sign. The Cullen's house didn't take long to get to and when I pulled up outside, none of the cars were there. I sighed. They must have gone hunting. Guess, I'll have to leave with out saying goodbye. I was just about to turn my car around when I saw the front down open. There stood Shane and Leon. I smiled at them as they waved. I jumped out of the truck and walked towards them.

"Hi, are the others in?" I asked.

"No, they went hunting but they should be back soon if you want to wait" Shane replied and stepped aside for me to walk in.

"Thanks" I said as I walked into the house. I followed them into the living room and made myself comfy on the black couch.

"They shouldn't be long" Leon told me. I smiled at him.

There was then an awkward silence.

"Sooo…" Shane said to himself. His face screwed up and I could tell he was trying to think of something to say.

"You don't know us very well Bella, feel free to ask us questions. After all we know everything about you" Leon smiled.

I smiled back, they both seemed really nice and I can tell how they fit into the family.

"Umm how old were you when you were changed?" I asked the first thing that came into my head. Well, that's a lie, I really wanted to ask them why they were changed. All vampires have a story.

Shane was the on to answer me. "We are both 20 in human years"

"Why did Carlisle change you?" I immediately put my hand over my month. "I'm sorry you don't have to tell me. That was rude of me?" Where was my filter?

They laughed. "Bella, its fine." Shane told me.

"Carlisle changed us because we were dieing. We had both just been in a car crash and there was no hope for us." Leon told me. "We think that the reason he changed us was because he wanted to get all of his family's mind off you. When we joined the family everyone was all depressed and-"

"To be on honest I felt think like I was living in a morgue" Shane interrupted him.

"Anyways," Leon sent a dirty look in Shane's direction, he just smiled innocently. "the Cullen's seemed to take there mind off you by helping us deal with what we are. It worked but the Cullen's love you and there was always the odd day that nobody really spoke and we respected that."

"The Cullen's missed me?" I asked, silently shocked that they acted that way, but touched at the same time. They did care for me after all.

"Yes" They both nodded together. I smiled and let out a little laugh. A laugh of relief. There are people that still care after all.

"Edward and Alice's relationship isn't very good though, we know they used to be close but all they have ever done for the past three years is argue" I felt my heart stop. Alice blamed Edward for leaving me. She was my best friend of course she blames him. It was all my fault.

"They are back now" Leon said as he looked over at the window. I looked too. I saw all the cars of the Cullen's. All except one. Edwards.

"Bella. What a lovely surprise!" Esme exclaimed as she walked through the door. She pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned. I hugged the rest of the Cullen's in turn, even Rosalie.

They all sat down and Carlisle asked me politely why I had decided to drop by.

"The reason I stopped by is because I'm going back to Florida today and then when summer is over I plan to go back to Dartmouth for my last year. I don't think I will return to Forks"

"What about Jared? You said you was his imprint. Is he going with you?" Carlisle asked. He looked concerned, so did the others.

"No. I - Jared didn't want me" They all looked at me shocked. I explained to them what happened.

"Bella, think about this. Think about Jared, maybe he is just confused. I think you should talk to him before you leave" Rosalie told me kindly.

"He doesn't want me and if I go and talk to him it will just make it worse for me" I told them as my eyes started to water. Alice pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned.

"Shall I go make that dog cry" Emmett asked me angrily. Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"Emmett, shut up" She told him which made us all laugh, including Emmett.

"I think I best be off I just wanted to say goodbye to you all, maybe we will see each other again" I went through another round of hugs and kisses. When I glanced around at them I knew I had to air what I was thinking.

"Where's Edward?"

"He left Bella. He said he needed time to think" Alice told me. She looked sad, I knew she was hoping that some how Edward and I would sort it out and end up together. Everyone in this room knew that wasn't going to happen, even the future seeing pixie. The damage was done and we needed to move on.

"Can you tell him that I said goodbye and that I'll miss him" They nodded and smiled a smile that only held sadness.

"We will see each other again. You are my family, even though me and Edward didn't work out I still see you all as my brothers, sisters, Mother and Father. I will never forget you. Thank you for everything." I turned to leave.

"Don't blame Edward for leaving me three years ago. I have realised that he did me a big favour. I wasn't in love with Edward, I just thought I was. If he had stayed it would have been a mistake in the long run. Don't blame him for helping me" I looked at Alice when I said this. She gave me a small smiled and looked down at her feet.

"Bye" I whispered as I walked out of the Cullen house and towards my truck.

Next up, Billy and Jacob.

I tried not to think about how Billy was going to react when I tell him. Would he be disappointed in me? Would he hate me?

When I pulled up outside Billy's I had to take a few minutes to get my head around what I was going to say.

I was ready, I quickly climbed out and ran to the door before I turned back.

Billy answered the door and smiled at me. He welcomed me in and led me to the living room. He could tell that something was wrong.

"What's a matter Bella? You don't seem like yourself" He said as I took a seat on the couch.

"I'm leaving Billy" I blurted out, best to get it over and done with sooner rather than later.

"What? No, you cant. What about Jared?" He instantly knew what I was talking about. It was only last week at the funeral that he asked me how long I was staying.

"Billy, Jared and I had an argument a week ago, we haven't spoken since." I was hoping that he wouldn't press the matter.

"What was the argument about?" Of course he had to. He seemed angry when he asked.

"To cut a long story short, he told me to leave. So that is what I'm doing, leaving" I told him not wanting to go into detail and break down.

"Bella stay a little longer. A few days. You and Jared can work it out." He pleaded.

"I cant Billy I have a plane to catch today." I pulled out my cell phone and quickly called for a taxi.

"Bella talk to Jared" Billy said, he was really desperate.

"No, I have waited for a week, I am not waiting any longer. I don't want to go to talk to him and him turn around and tell me that he hates me. Billy, I wouldn't be able to deal with that." Tears were forming in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. "This has happened to me twice Billy, first with Edward and now with Jared. I cant do this anymore"

I heard a beep outside. Wow that was fast, I thought as I looked out the window and saw the taxi outside. I stood up and gave Billy a small smile as I walked out of the room. I could here him behind me.

"Bella think about this"

I walked outside and over to my truck. I saw Jacob and the others across the street looking at me. My heart stopped. Jared might be with them. I gave a quick look over in their direction. The breath that I had held exhaled when I saw he wasn't there.

"Billy I have done, this is what I want. I have nothing here, Billy. All I have is you and Jacob." The others were now working across the street. No I don't need this right now. I started to get my bags out of the truck and pile them into the awaiting taxi. I was well aware of everyone watching.

"You have Jared." Sam said to me out of no where. I looked over at him and the other guys. They were all nodding in agreement.

"No, I don't" I replied coldly. I finished moving all my stuff and grabbed my truck keys. I looked at the truck then at Jake.

"Jake, I want you to look after my truck." I kissed him on the cheek and he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Bella don't go."

"Sorry Jake. I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too Bella. Please come visit us" He pleaded. I just nodded. I was not in the position to make promises that I may not keep. Visiting in the future may bring back old memories. Would I be able to cope with that? Only time will tell.

I pulled away from Jake and walked over to the taxi.

"Bye guys." I mumbled as I got into the taxi. The taxi pulled out and drove along the road. This is it, I thought as I saw the sign saying You are now leaving La Push but to me the sign was just a reminder that I was leaving Jared.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Sort of a cliffy! You got a bit of everything in this chapter except Jared, but he will be back next chapter!Sorry it took me ages to update, I wanted to finish You're my only Number one, but I'm back now and this story is going to get all my attention until it's finish. I will be updating Will we last forever? soon though so readers of that don't worry!_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	16. Been With You

**Chapter Sixteen - Been with you.**

I said goodbye to La Push. I sighed and looked out of the window and was met by the endless woods. My thoughts were interrupted by the taxi skidding to a halt. "What the fuck?!" The driver shouted out of the window. Before I could look to see what he was talking about, my door was been opened.

"Bella don't go please" Jared tried to wrap his arms around my waist but I pulled away. I looked up at his face and I felt my features soften. He looked awful to be honest. His eyes were all blood shot and had huge bags underneath, indicating that he hadn't been sleeping. He looked heartbroken.

I climbed out of the car. He moved closer to me again, this time to kiss me, once again I moved away from him.

"Jared stop it. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do" I said mainly to myself.

"I was an idiot Bella, I should have never said any of them things. All I wanted was for you to be happy and to not worry about what you want to do in life, I never wanted you to feel unwanted because Bella I want you, no, no, I need you. I can not live with out you!" He rushed out.

"If all that is true then why haven't you called me or anything for over a week!" I raised my voice.

"Sam said I needed to give you time to calm down"

"Calm down? Calm down? What the fuck? I didn't need any time to calm down! All I wanted was you, that's it. You wasn't there though was you? Jared, I think it is best that I leave, to me your nothing but another Edward" His face fell and he looked like he was going to cry. When I said the last sentence his face went livid.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT LEECH!" He yelled loudly. I flinched back at his tone. I had never heard him talk like that before it scared me.

"Excuse me but are we going anywhere lady?" The taxi driver shouted from the front. He was eyeing Jared with a nervous look on his face.

Before I could respond. "No, she is not going anywhere" His tone was still the same and he refused to look at me. I watched as he moved to the back of taxi and took out my stuff. I didn't complain, I didn't even move. The driver had got back in the car, shaking his head and mumbling something about waste of journey.

"Have you got a multiple personality disorder?" I placed my hand over my mouth as the words come out. That's it just make him even more angry. He, however, ignored me as he slammed the boot lid down. He walked round and gave the driver a twenty.

I watched as the taxi drove away, leaving us stood in the middle of the only road leading out of La Push.

"Bella" Jared whispered softly. I didn't even turn to look at him, I just stared after the taxi. "BELLA" he yelled.

"WHAT?" I shouted back. "Thanks to you I'm going to miss my flight" I pulled my phone to call Jacob so he could give me a lift.

Before I could even dial the number Jared had grabbed it and put it in his packet.

"We need to sort this out" He used the same tone again.

"What is there to sort out, you told me to leave and that's what I'm doing!"

"Bella I want you to finish college but I don't want you to leave us in this sort of situation" His voice was no longer hard and emotionless, he was pleading.

"What situation?"

"Us not talking, I want us to talk, I don't want us to argue. If you did choose to stay I would be the happiest man alive-" I cut him off.

"I already to chose to stay last week but that wasn't what you wanted. I don't know what is happening with you seriously. Do you want me to stay or what?"

"Ummm no, yes - what ever you want, I want. But if you do chose to stay now I would be happy"

"Give me one reason why I should stay." I whispered.

Silence.

"See, there isn't one" I grabbed my suitcase and started to walk along the road.

"I love you Bella. Please you're my everything. If you do leave, I want you to leave with us on good terms"

"Jared,, I cant keep up with you. Do you want me to go or not?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to be with you" I said simply.

"Then I want you to stay"

I looked up and smiled at him. He returned the grin. "Was that so hard to say Jared. If you had said that a week again we wouldn't be here right now, would we?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I was just confused. I want you to have a life that you won't regret"

"If I left La Push right now, I can guarantee that I would have regretted leaving you"

He smiled. "Come here" He pulled me in to his arms and I quickly melted. I had forgotten how much his touch made my heart pound.

"So, I was thinking that maybe you would like to move in with me?" He asked slightly nervously into my hair.

"Seriously?" I managed to stutter out. Was this for real?

"Yeah. I know its fast but I want to be with you-" I cut him off with a scream and jumped back into his arms.

"Yes, yes, yes! I would love to move in with you."

I heard him sigh in relief in to my hair. We stood there holding each other for what seemed like hours. I never wanted to let go, this is where I belong. With Jared. Now he wants me to move in with him! My life has just gone from crappy to beyond amazing in less than twenty minutes.

"So are we just going to stand in the middle of a road all day or are we going to go home?" He asked smirking as he pulled away but still kept his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him and realise how lucky I am. I would never have been able to live without my Jared and now I know that he couldn't live without me either.

"Lets go home"

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_I seriously don't know where to take this story next. Should I just leave it there and add an epilogue or should I make something else happen?_**

**_I haven't got a clue. I've got a major case of writers block._**

**_Let me know if any of you have an idea but if I don't think of anything I will just write an epilogue and finish this story. I will be sad to see it end but I just cant think of anything._**

**_Give me sometime to think whist I update some more on my other story._**

**_By the way Check out my SOB entry it's called Meeting the One. Jacob fans will like it!_**

**_Review people and please give me an honest opinion of what you think I should do with this story._**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	17. The Chase is on

**_Lots of you told me your ideas but I am still trying to decide, so that your not without an update, here is chapter 16 in Jared's point of view. _**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter 17 - The Chase is on.**

**JPOV**

My phone started to ring on the counter in front of me, Sam's name flashed up on the screen. I ignored it. A week, should I go and talk to Bella now? Or is it to soon? How long do I wait? Everyday I have woken up and told myself that this is the day that I would go and talk her but I chickened out every time. I don't know what to say or do. This is the only serious relationship I have ever had, I don't know what to do.

The phone started to ring again. I slammed my hand on it and pressed the answer button. As I brought it to my ear, I rested my head on the cool kitchen counter.

"what?" I mumbled, don't they realise that I don't want to talk to them.

"Jared you need to get over to Jacobs right now"

"why?" M voice sounded bored, that's because I am. I'm bored of been a wolf, I'm bored of not having Bella in my life.

"Bella! She's leaving" His words hit me like a bus. I froze and let the unexplainable feelings pour out, emptiness take over me. I couldn't move. She was leaving. Leaving. She had done waiting for me. How could I be so fucking stupid, I should have gone to talk to her sooner and told her what I was thinking and that I am sorry.

Leaving. The word dug into me.

"Jared? Jared?" Sam yelled into the phone but I just dropped the phone. When I told Bella that she should go back to college, I never realised how much it would hurt for her to actually go. I should have realised that my life was incomplete without her.

I snapped out of my trance and instantly ran out of my home and towards Jacobs house, knowing that time was not on my hands at this moment. Before I could even make it to Jacobs I saw a taxi turn the corner at the other end of the road. I stopped, that has got to be Bella's Taxi. I turned to the opening of the woods and realised that the only way I was going to be able to get to her in time was by phasing and cutting off the road a head. I ran into the woods and quickly stripped. Tying only my shorts to my leg before I phased.

Without delay, I ran. It was the fastest I have ever run in all my life. I kept close to the opening of the woods the whole way but made sure I was out of sight. In no time at all I was just behind the car and I could smell Bella.

I easily got a mile in front of the car and phased quickly back into my human form. I threw my shorts on and looked along the road. The car moved closer. I ran out into the road and the taxi jerked to a halt. I could hear the driver cursing but I wasn't bothered by him. I opened Bella's door.

"Bella don't go please" She looked startled. I tried to wrap my arms around her, wanting nothing more but for her to be in my arms again. She pulled away. I felt my heart break into thousands of pieces. She looked up and her feature were mixed, she looked angry but a hint of remorse was hidden in there. I need to show her that I love her, so I moved closer and tried to bring her lips to mine. But she moved and pushed me away yet again.

"Jared stop it. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do" Time for my explanation.

"I was an idiot Bella, I should have never said any of them things. All I wanted was for you to be happy and to not worry about what you want to do in life, I never wanted you to feel unwanted because Bella I want you, no, no, I need you. I can not live with out you!" I rushed out.

"If all that is true then why haven't you called me or anything for over a week!" She was getting angrier, but I knew I deserved this reaction.

"Sam said I needed to give you time to calm down" I told her looking down in guilt.

"Calm down? Calm down? What the fuck? I didn't need any time to calm down! All I wanted was you, that's it. You wasn't there though was you? Jared, I think it is best that I leave, to me your nothing but another Edward" It was like my world was coming to an end. How could she say I was like him. I am nothing like him, I would never do what he did to her.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT LEECH!" I yelled loudly. How could she say that? I felt my anger boil up and I began to shake.

"Excuse me but are we going anywhere lady?" The taxi driver shouted from the front. I forgot he was still here.

"No, she is not going anywhere" I told him as I moved to the back and unloaded all of Bella's belongings. I didn't look at her. I didn't want to see that disappointed look on her face.

I could hear Bella talking but I didn't respond. I just blocked everything out trying to keep my emotions in check.

Bella watched as the taxi drove away, leaving us stood in the middle of the only road leading out of La Push. I was no longer angry, all I wanted was for Bella to understand why I said those things to her a week ago.

"Bella" Jared whispered softly. Nothing, she didn't even show any reaction that she had heard me. "BELLA" he yelled.

"WHAT?" She yelled back. "Thanks to you I'm going to miss my flight" She got her phone out and started to dial some numbers but before she had time to press the call button I took the phone from her. I am determined to sort this mess out.

"We need to sort this out"

"What is there to sort out, you told me to leave and that's what I'm doing!"

"Bella I want you to finish college but I don't want you to leave us in this sort of situation" I begged her.

"What situation?" Her expression was hard.

"Us not talking, I want us to talk, I don't want us to argue. If you did choose to stay I would be the happiest man alive-" I didn't manage to finish before she started to talk again.

"I already to chose to stay last week but that wasn't what you wanted. I don't know what is happening with you seriously. Do you want me to stay or what?" How do I answer her? I want her to have a life that she wants but I want her to be here with me? Would it be selfish of me to tell her to stay?

"Ummm no, yes - what ever you want, I want. But if you do chose to stay now I would be happy"

"Give me one reason why I should stay." She raised an eyebrow. What does she mean, she knows I love her.

"See, there isn't one" She snared and grabbed her suitcase and started to walk along the road.

"I love you Bella. Please you're my everything. If you do leave, I want you to leave with us on good terms" I shouted after her, willing her to understand.

"Jared,, I cant keep up with you. Do you want me to go or not?" She waited for me to answer, but the question was still buzzing inside me, would it be selfish of me to tell her to stay?

"What do you want?" I asked instead.

"I want to be with you" She said simply, looking into my eyes. If she wants me then the feeling is mutual.

"Then I want you to stay" I told her with a smile.

She smiled back. "Was that so hard to say Jared. If you had said that a week again we wouldn't be here right now, would we?" I looked down in shame, she is completely right, why did I screw it up?

"I'm sorry Bella. I was just confused. I want you to have a life that you won't regret"

"If I left La Push right now, I can guarantee that I would have regretted leaving you"

M face lit up at her words."Come here" I pulled her in to my arms. I instantly felt at home, where I am meant to be.

"So, I was thinking that maybe you would like to move in with me?" The words pumped out of my mouth before I even had chance to think them. I felt my heart beating faster. Thanks to my big mouth she will probably get freaked out at my forwardness and walk away.

"Seriously?" She muttered looking at me with disbelief.

"Yeah. I know its fast but I want to be with you-" I rushed out hoping that my words would make her understand. She cut me off before I could finish.

"Yes, yes, yes! I would love to move in with you." She giggled.

I let out a sigh of relief. We remained quiet, just holding each other and clutched onto the moment. Eventually I realised that we really should move along.

"So are we just going to stand in the middle of a road all day or are we going to go home?" I asked her, grinning.

"Lets go home" She said.

I picked up her suitcase and we walked hand in hand down the road leading back to La Push. I was with my girl and that's all that matters.

--

**_--_**

**_There you go, Jared's point of view. As I said before, I'm still thinking about what should happen next, stick with me! _**

**_Anyways, Review this chapter and the voting has started for the SOB challenge, if you have read my Jacob and Bella story (Meeting the one) and like it, please go vote for it on the SOB page. (link on profile)_**

**_ADVERTISEMENT!_**

**_I really, really, really think that you people should go and check out I'm Not Who I Was by Maxie97. It is awesome!_**

**_Summery - Rose, Em, Edward, Bella, Jake, Alice & Jazz are best friends, one day everything goes wrong. Jake stops hanging out with them, so Bella tries to talk to him. What happens when they meet? EmXR AXJ BXJk/BXEd All human - so far - Team Jacob this is for you!_**

**_It is completely different from any imprint story I have read, I suggest you read it._**

**_Hopefully in the next few days I will be posting the first chapter of my new Paul/Bella story!!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	18. The Move

**_Chapter 18 – The Move_**

**_BPOV_**

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Bella? You haven't known this man very long, it could all turn out –"

"Mum calm down, I have a funny feeling that he is my soul mate" If only she knew, I thought to myself as I loaded the last of my belongings into Jared's truck.

"If you're sure Bella" She smiled at me with tears in her eyes. I quickly hugged her.

"Everything is fine Mum, don't worry. Jared and I are going to be together for a very long time. I love him" I pulled out of the hug.

"What about Logan?" She frowned, and so did I. I still loved Logan but more as a brother. He really is awesome.

"I've called Logan and he said that he was happy with any decision that I make. He was a bit upset that I wasn't returning to Dartmouth but said that he was going to visit me in La Push before he returns" I smiled.

"Okay if you're sure"

"Mum, relax"

"Are you ready Bella?" Jared was stood at the door of the house. He had a small smirk on his face. I knew he had heard the conversation between me and my mum.

"Yep, all my belongings are in the truck." I confirmed. Jared nodded and walked down the drive way to my mum.

"It was very nice to meet you Renee." He gave her a gently hug and smiled. Over the past week that we have been here is Florida, my mum and Jared has become quite close, but mum hasn't stopped airing her views of us moving too fast.

Before we had come to Florida we had gone to Dartmouth College and sorted out my transfer to Washington. Jared was not pleased about that, as he told me that it is disrupting my education. I just rolled my eyes at him. I had cleared out my dorm and now I had cleared all my stuff out of Renee's house. I didn't own a lot so everything fit into the truck. Jared and I decided that we should drive and have time away from La Push we had been a way almost a month, staying in random cities and places. It was an experience but we was both ready to head back to La Push and see everyone. They have still to know that I will be in fact returning with Jared. We had kept it a secret.

"Come back and visit me Bella, you too Jared. Maybe you both could come here at Christmas" She asked with pleading in her eyes.

"Mum you're getting a bit ahead of yourself here. We will come visit again soon, promise." I hugged her yet again before climbing in to the truck.

"Don't go running off to Las Vegas to get married" She smiled before adding "and if you do, call me so I can meet you there" I blushed and looked at Jared. He was chuckling quietly to himself.

"Bye, call me when you get back. I want to know your safe" I rolled my eyes and waved at her as Jared drove us away. It was the start of a long journey back to La Push. Jared grabbed my hand in his and smiled.

--

The next day, we had arrived back in La Push. Jared had quickly taken all my belongings into our home and I unpacked.

"So do you want to go to Billy's and tell them the good news" I said in to Jared chest. We were both laid down on the couch watching TV. It was about 9:00 and we had just eaten dinner.

"No we'll go tomorrow. I want some more time with my new roommate." He mumbled as his arms tightened around me.

"Oh really?, What about if your roommate doesn't want to spent time with you?" I asked him, teasingly. I heard his breathing stop. "Jared I was joking." He relaxed beneath me.

I moved my head up so I could kiss him on the lips. What started as a sweet kiss turned passionate and I got lost as his tongue pushed past my lips and into my mouth. I gasped as his hands moved under my shirt and on to my bare skin. His skin was so hot it was leaving a trail on my cool back. His lips moved more urgently against mine and my hands moved up his chest and back down to the belt around the top of his jeans. We hadn't spoken that much about sex and neither had we done it, but it seemed almost like we had been together plenty of times, just by the way we moved against each other. It just seemed normal after all we are soul mates. His hands were now at my bra strap. He paused and I know he was waiting for me to say it was okay, I moaned for him to undo it. I felt his lips pull up into a smile as his fingers messed with it.

_Bang, Bang._

My head shot up and I looked into the hall as I heard someone bang on the front door yet again. The bangs were loud and were closely followed by a voice. "Jared, open up the damn door, its important!" Jared sighed as I got off him. He stood up and went over to the door. I straightened my clothes and tried to smooth door my hair. As soon as Jared opened the door a tall muscled man walked in. He looked livid. "Jared, Sam and I have both been calling you for an hour"

"What is so god damn important?" Jared asked crankily, probably because we had just been interrupted.

"It's Jake man. We have had some trouble with a vampire on our land and we went in for the chase last night. Jake's thoughts were somehow disconnected from ours we can't get in contact with him. We think he might be injured and in human form." My heart stopped. Jake might be hurt. "We are all out looking and so are the Cullen leaches. Hopefully we will find him" The person mumbled at the end. Jared still hadn't spoken so I decided to step in.

"Is Billy ok? I can go stay with him while you guys look" I suggested. The unknown man looked at me and then Jared, a small smirk coming across his face.

"Sorry I haven't introduced myself" He said to me. "I'm Paul" I shook his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Paul. Jared you go with Paul and help with the search and I will go to Billy's" I said trying to get organised and keep my mind off Jacob.

Paul nodded. "Billy is really worried so I think that this for the best. Are you alright man?" He asked Jared who still hadn't spoken.

Jared seemed to snap out of a trance. "Yeah, yeah, I'm just shocked"

"We all are man. We just got to find him" Paul placed a hand on Jared shoulder. "Come on then. We'll drop Bella off and then head out" In no time at all we were in what I assumed was Paul truck on our way to Billy's. Paul joked and laughed, he was clearly trying to lighten up the mood. "So, I'm assuming I interrupted something back there" He laughed and Jared just grumbled. I couldn't help but laugh along with Paul, it was just so contagious. Paul pulled up outside Billy's and we all got out.

"It was nice to meet you Bella" He told me with a smiled. He then walked around the corner and into some woods out of sight, probably trying to give Jared and I some time alone.

"Good luck out there." I told Jared as I pulled him into a hug. I practically clung to him but he returned the tight hold.

"We'll find him Bella" He told me. I nodded. After one final kiss, he went after Paul to go find Jacob. I turned and walked towards Billy's front door. I knocked and waited but no one answered. After a minute of debating with myself, I let myself in.

"Billy?" I shouted and closed the door behind me.

"I'm in the living room" I heard his voice shout back. I made my way to the living room to see Billy sat in his wheelchair watching TV. He smiled when I walked into the room.  
"Billy, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes of course I am. Jacob is a strong man. He will be fine" Billy smiled and I could tell he was worried, come on who wouldn't be. His son is somewhere lost in the woods, with some vampires.

"Yeah Jacob is strong" It went silent as I took a seat on the couch.

"Wait, what are you doing here Bella?" He asked me suddenly shocked.

I looked at him confused. "I'm here to stay with you until they find Jacob"

"No, no I mean what you are doing in La Push. I thought you left"

I smiled. "Nope, I've moved in with Jared"

His face lit up. "I'm so glad you both worked it out." He told me.

"Me too"

We turned our attention back to the TV, waiting for news from the wolves.

**_--_**

**_Sorry it took me so long. I finally thought of something._**

**_For those that don't know, I have started a contest. The rules are on my profile. Basically you just need to write a Paul/? One-shot and the winner will be the imprint to one of the wolves in my new story Expect the Unexpected._**

**_If you have any questions just ask._**

**_Remember to review this chapter and let me know what you think._**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	19. True love in its strangest form

**Chapter Nineteen – True love in its strangest form**

**JPOV (Jared)**

The search for Jacob had gone on for hours, everyone was in a state. We had lost track of one of or pack members. It felt like we had lost a piece of ourselves. The sun had gone down hours ago but the determination to find Jacob was only becoming stronger, every so often we would catch a scent of a leech but as soon as it had come it was gone. It was as if Jake had disappeared, no trace of him left at all. It was like we were fighting a battle that was never going to be won, but we would never let Jacob down. Where ever he was he needed us.

I let a yawn slip as I carried on running through the large overgrown woods. Sam can we please have a break? I thought.

Sam was cursing in his head as he ran faster and faster ahead of me. He needs to calm down.

I don't need to calm down, I need to find Jacob. He sneered at me. Ten more minutes of looking and half of us will go back to Billy's for a rest, his grumbled thoughts came back to me.

That was the first time any of his thoughts had been released from himself all night. Myself and the pack could all tell that he was taking the loss of Jacob the hardest. He is after all the alpha and therefore blames himself. We all know it is far from his fault, it is nobody's fault. We can't go accusing until we find out exactly what has happened to Jacob.

We all felt helpless, I didn't need to read the packs minds to know that. We were all battling against sleep and hunger to find Jacob. When one of us is gone, we are no long a group and therefore need to fight to stick together.

I smell something! Seth's thoughts echoed in my head. His voice was excited and slightly wary. I don't recognise the smell though. It could be a vampire. We all turned and headed in the direction of Seth. We couldn't risk him been by himself for much long, he was new to the pack and had never come face to face with a vampire before. We don't want another lost wolf on our hands.

When we all reached the area in which Seth had smelt something, we all knew instantly what it was. A leech.

It's the same scent we picked up last night before Jacob disappeared, Paul thought.

Sam started to follow the scent slowly. We all followed behind, looking around us for any sign of movement.

I need to pee, Embry's voice hit us. I heard a yelp behind us and I knew that Quil had probably just kicked him.

The scent was getting stronger, I almost couldn't stand it as the smell attached it's self to my nose. Without any notice Sam came to a halt in front of us.

Jacob? His thoughts were only a whisper. I tried to look around Sam to see what the cause to the sudden stop in our search was all about

Sam what is it? Embry asked.

Sam took a few steps forward and moves out to the side. We all followed and stood in some sort of clearing. The trees were thick around us and the darkness was making it almost in possible to see. Jacob was stood in the middle of the clearing with only a pair of shorts on. His eyes were filled with sadness, along with something else. It was something I couldn't place.

The smell of the Leech was as strong as ever and I started to feel faint as I tried to hold my breath. I gazed around but saw nobody but Jacob stood in front of us. Where is the smell coming from?

"Jacob, where have you been? We have all been worried sick" I never noticed Sam had phased back to his human form but now he was scolding Jacob, using all the anger he had felt in the endless hours of searching.

"I'm sorry" Jacob spoke in a small voice and I could tell he meant it. The pack thought he was apologising for making us worry but I knew it was something else. He was saying sorry for something else that we didn't know about, the look in his face gave that much away. His gaze didn't want to meet any of ours so he quickly looked down at his feet.

"What's up Jake?" Sam spoke again. He must have sensed Jacob's uneasiness just as I had done.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. Don't be mad at me" He was sobbing into his hands now. We all shared the same confused expression.

I heard movement in the trees behind Jacob. He didn't notice, however. I figure moved out and we instantly got into our fight crouches. The darkness was blocking the figure from view.

"Jacob move" Sam yelled as he quickly phased and made his way over to Jacob. The figure had moved faster and was now stood next to Jacob. It was a woman. She had bronze long hair her flowed down her back and skin was pure white. Her eyes was a calm golden colour. I had seen those eyes at just one other place. The Cullen's.

Jacob never even flinched as the vampire laid her hands on his arm. Sam stopped moving and we all remained still. Jacob lifted his head to look at the woman and he smiled when he met her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and she quickly returned it.

I could hear the confused thoughts of the pack around me.

Why is Jacob hugging a leech?

What is up with Jacob?

None of those questions we not unanswered to me though. I knew by the look in Jacob's eyes and the huge smile on his face why he was hugging this vampire and what was wrong with him. I felt uneasy watching the two hug, it felt like they were having a personal moment as the woman comforted Jacob.

I looked at my pack members and among the confused looks, they were Sam's expression. He looked murderous.

I quickly phased back and chucked on my jeans.

"Congratulations Jacob" I smiled at him as I made my way towards him and the woman in his arms. "Are you going to introduce us?" I asked politely, ignoring the indulged look from Jacob, the smell of leech and the growls from the wolf pack behind us.

Jacob cleared his thought and looked the others before speaking. "This is Nessie" He paused and looked at her with a smile. "She's my imprint."

There was silence in the clearing from the others. As much as it repulsed me I knew I had to do this for Jacob. I held out my hand for Nessie to shake. She did.

"I'm Jared. It is an honour to meet you Nessie." She smiled at me and nodded her head.

"Thank you" She whispered. She looked back at Jacob and her smile increased.

The others each phased in turn and introduced themselves to her. All of them been nothing but polite. Jacob seemed shocked by this, but I wasn't. They must understand that it wasn't Jacob's or Nessie fault. Imprinting just happens it doesn't matter that she is a vampire. They are soul mates and we, as a pack, need to be there for him.

"So Nessie, why don't we all go back to La Push and you can tell us all about yourself. I'm sure my Bella will want to meet the girl that has captured Jacobs heart." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. I raised my eyebrows at Sam who was just about to protest. He nodded and sent a forced smile at Nessie. He knows that we should do the right thing.

**_--_**

**_I'm sorry again for the update delay! I really have been busy though with College, and on Monday I walked 15 miles to raise money for charity so I had loads of stuff to sort out for that, and I have two jobs, so my life is pretty hectic!_**

**_I'm trying to get chapters for all my stories out as soon as possible, stick with me!_**

**_Ok, the voting has started for my Paul imprint contest. There is a list of the stories on my profile and the poll for votes is also on my profile. VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE!_**

**_Let me know what you think of this chapter! Good? Bad? Was it what you expected?_**

**_Going to go see New Moon tomorrow!!! I can't wait!!!!!_**

**_Thank you to all my readers and I really hope you like this chapter!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	20. Nessie

**Chapter 20 – Nessie**

**JPOV**

The house was silent as we all piled in through Billy's front door. The faint sound of the squeaking of his wheelchair came from the living room as soon as the front door was closed behind us. Sam led us all into the room. We were met by Billy and Bella. Bella was asleep on the couch and Billy was sat anxiously waiting for the news. I instantly went over to Bella and pulled her sleeping form onto my lap, as I placed a small kiss on her forehead. She looked adorable as she started to come round. Jacob was telling Billy about Imprinting on Nessie, but I wasn't really paying attention. I just gently stroked Bella's face until her eyes opened. A grin shot across her face as she looked up at me.

"Hi" She whispered.

I smiled. "Hi" She sat up and stretched.

"Okay if this girl is your imprint I think we all should accept her" Billy said to Jacob with a smile at Nessie. His words seemed to break Bella out of her sleepy state. She shot off my lap and turned to face everyone else. He eyes fell on Jacob and Nessie's hands that were joined together. The smile on her face was huge.

"You imprinted?" She practically squealed. The pack laughed at her and Jacob nodded. Bella ran over to him and gave him a hug and then pulled Nessie into her arms as well.

"Congratulations" She told him and let her focus drop on Nessie. "I'm Bella"

Nessie laughed. "Nessie. It's nice to meet you Bella. Jared hasn't stopped talking about you on the way back here"

Bella raised an eyebrow at me. "I haven't at all. I may have mentioned you a few times but not much" I blushed.

"A few time? Jared I think Nessie knows Bella's life story!" Paul hit me on the arm and winked at Bella.

She laughed and came to sit on my lap again, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "Why don't we all sit down and Jacob can tell us why he disappeared for a full day" Billy said as everyone found a place to sit. Jacob and Nessie both sat together on the couch next to us. The smiled at each other and Jacob placed a tender kiss on her cheek. If she was human I would have thought she would be blushing. "Jacob, where have you been?" Billy asked firmly drawing Jacobs attention away from Nessie.

"The vampire we were chasing was in fact Nessie. She is visiting the Cullen's and didn't know about the treaty. When I caught up with her – well you know – I imprinted. I got nervous that you all wouldn't accept her so we ran for a few hours." He paused and looked around the room. "There was no point, however because Nessies has a power. She can cover up scents. That's why you couldn't find me or her"

The room went quiet. "How do you know the Cullen's?" Bella asked Nessie clearly confused.

"Leon is my human brother" Nessie smiled. "I was in the same crash that Leon and Shane was in. Carlisle bit me trying to save me but he thought I was already dead. My head beat was gone and I showed no sign of life so they had no choice but to say I was dead. I woke up at my funeral. For some strange reason I never went through the change, well I did, but I didn't feel anything. I managed to get out of my grave" She giggled at this. "And I was confused but I knew my brother was alive so I set out to find him and I did today. The Cullen's have welcomed me and I have now learnt more about my powers." We all smiled at her. "I am sorry for going on your land I really didn't know"

"It's okay. You wouldn't have meet Jacob otherwise" Sam winked at her. He seemed to have warmed up to her since the first meeting in the woods.

Nessie told us all about herself and we told her about the werewolves. I don't think Jacob could imprint on a better person. It was obvious that Jacob and Nessie were meant to be, they couldn't keep their hands off each other and they kept sneaking quick looks at each other.

"Bella why are you here?" Jacob asked suddenly puzzled.

"Shall I leave?" Bella said offended.

"No, I mean what are you doing in La Push? Last time I checked you were meant to be in Florida" He chuckled. Everyone shot us a look of confusion, everyone that is except Billy and Paul.

Paul smirked and said "Well they were getting it on earlier"

"Paul!" Bella scowled at him. He just laughed. "We weren't getting it on" She blushed. "I've moved in with Jared" She rested her head on my chest.

"Like I said they were getting it on" Paul repeated. Every laughed and Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"Congratulations, I'm glad you made up" Jacob smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, only a few weeks ago Jacob and I were fighting over Bella. Now we were both happy and with our women.

"I think it time we go home Bella" I told her yawning. She nodded and hugged everyone goodbye. "It's nice to meet you Nessie. I know we will be great friends" She gave her a quick hug and came back to my side.

"Bye guys" I waved to them all as we walked out of the door.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked me as we walked down the street, my arm over her shoulder and she was hugging my waist. She gently rubbed my stomach.

"Yes staving" I laughed.

"I'll make you something when we get home" I bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I really do love you" I told her. She clung to me as I spoke.

"I love you too Jared"

**--**

**--**

**I know it's not long. This story is nearly over. I think there are two chapters left. Sorry to those that wanted this story to carry on but to be honest it really isn't going anywhere.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and the next one should be posted during the weekend!**

**I have recently started another story! It all human and JacobXBella. Check it out it's called _I Will Help You_.**

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews. I love them all and it really makes my day when I see a review from one of you, I like to know that people are actually enjoying what I write!**

**_News on my contest_: **

**Remember to vote! Thanks to everyone that has voted and I happy to say that over a hundred people have. The contest is very close at the minute between a certain few, so vote!**

**Bex**

**xxx**


	21. One month Later Jared's Birthday

**Chapter 21 – One Month later, Jared's Birthday**

**BPOV**

Nessie was a great addition to the group. She fit in perfectly and everyone just loved her, it was hard not to. She was so caring and sweet. Jacob and Nessie are deeply in love, everyone could see that. I am happy for Jacob and now I knew he was happy for me. He seemed more care free now and was always content. He looked at everything with a positive outcome now that he had Nessie next to him. Jacob and I was now the best of friends, once his feeling for me was no longer in the way. He never seemed to have gotten over the attack on Jared, however, and apologised at any chance he got. Of course Jared waved it off and told him not to worry about it but not even that took away Jacob's guilt.

The Cullen's seemed happy that I was staying with Jared, well all except Edward, who was yet to return home. Nessie was living with the Cullen's but spent most of her time with Jacob in La Push. Leon was not best pleased when Nessie and I went to the Cullen household and told them that Jacob and Nessie were soul mates. He kicked up a fuss and broke most of the furniture, which caused Esme to kick him out of the house for a few hours. He came back in calm and collected, thanks to Jasper. The rest of the vampires were happy for her and was glad that she had found the one. They didn't even complain about the fact we both smelt like dogs. They scrunched there noses but never commented.

Nessie wasn't the only person to join in with the wolves. In fact within the last month four people have phased. Sam thinks that it is because of Nessie been around but obviously we weren't going to kick her off the land. Sam did tell her and Jacob that she needs to try and spent most of the time off the land so that everyone in La Push doesn't phase! She had just laughed and agreed.

The new additions consist of some of the nicest people and the worst. There is Collin and Brady, who are the youngest at just 13 years of age. They may be the youngest but they can pull the meanest pranks and the use they age to their advantage.

Seth was the second to phase in this month. He is probably the sweetest guy any of us have met. He cares about other people and everyone loves him. He is the complete opposite of his sister Leah, who was the first out of the four to phase. She hasn't taken it well and takes her anger out on, well, everyone. Seth keeps telling us she will come around and that she is a really nice person, but I am failing to see that and so it everyone else. No one has actually had a proper conversation with her, when you try she either insults you, or plainly tells you to fuck off.

Jared and I were closer if that was possible. We had spent so much time together and it felt like we had known each other for years not just a couple of months. I met his family, who greeted me with open arms. Linda and Dan, his parents, were so friendly and kind; they made me feel like I was already a part of the family. They may not know that Jared is a wolf but they could clearly see the connection between us, as they didn't question once why we had moved in with each other after only a few weeks. Jared's younger sister, Hannah, was harder to convince that I was right for her older brother. She questioned me for what seem like hours in her play house in the garden. She did scare me at first and she's only five. Once she got over the 'don't mess with my brother' speech, she was adorable. Hannah spent most of her time round at mine and Jared's. I didn't mind at all, it was like having my own little sister.

Mine and Jared's relationship had developed further and I knew that he was thinking about our future together. I was thinking about it too. Everyday. Today was Jared birthday. I had planned to stay in and cook him dinner but he had planned something else, which he wasn't going to tell me about any time soon. I hadn't brought him much because he point blank wouldn't tell me what he wanted! I did, however buy him some new clothes as most of his had been ruined with phasing.

"So why are we going out?" I groaned as I grabbed a dress from the wardrobe and chucked it over my head. Jared was laid on our bed waiting for me, as he was already dressed in a shirt and black jeans.

"I told you, it's a surprise" He winked at me as he placed his hands round the back of his head to lie on them. I turned in to the mirror and examined the black dress I had put on.

"Do I look alright?" I asked. Jared got up and looked me up and down.

"No" He told me. I frowned at him. I moved over to the wardrobe again but he grabbed my waist. I felt him lips on my ear as he mumbled. "You look amazing, beautiful, enchanting, gorgeous, spectacular, stunning, do I need to carry on?"

I shifted in his arms so I could face him. "I love you" I whispered. And I really do. It was the one thing in my life that I have been sure of. I love Jared with all my heart. When I think about it now I can't believe that I thought I was in love with Edward. That was just a crush compared to this. This is the real thing.

"You know I love you too" He told me before his lips crushed against mine and his divine tongue entered my mouth. The kiss only latest a few seconds, he pulled away "Can we leave now?"

I laughed. "Can't we stay in?" I pouted.

"No" He slapped my backside and pushed me out of the door. I quickly grabbed my bag on the way out. He pushed me all the way out of the front door and into his truck. He ran around the front and quickly hopped in with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Where are we going?" I pressed hoping he would tell me. "It's your birthday. So why is the surprise for me?" I asked him shaking my head.

"I told you. It's none of your business" He told me amusingly and shrugged. We travelled in silence as he drove and when I say drove I mean, he drove five minutes down the road until we got to the beach. I rolled my eyes. "Why are we all dressed up for the beach?"

"You are asking a lot of questions tonight" He laughed but I could tell that something was wrong. His laughter sounded hollow. I didn't say anything though. He climbed out of the truck and helped me out. I placed a small kiss on his cheek as he did so, just to make sure he was ok. He smiled a small smile and I could see in his eyes he was hiding some big from me. I didn't know if it was good or bad though.

"Now Bella, I don't want the surprise ruined so is it okay if I carry up down the beach and you close your eyes?" He asked me as he forced me to look away from the beach.

"Okay" I told him suspiciously.

He grinned and lifted me up bridal style. "Now close your eyes" He whispered. I did as he said and hit my face in his chest. I breathed in his sweet scent as I felt him start to walk. His hands were holding onto me tightly and I could feel them shaking slightly. Not with anger though, it seemed almost like fear? His footsteps stopped abruptly. "Bella, I'm going to put you down on your feet now, don't open your eyes yet." I nodded and felt the surface hit my feet. I stumbled a bit but Jared held on to me. His hands suddenly left me but I kept my eyes shut tight. "Okay Bella open up" I heard Jared say. I did as he said. My eyes were met by a beautiful sight. Laid on the sand was a red blanket which was scattered with white candles and a basket was next to it with a huge bow around it. The sight was amazing. I could feel the tears roll down my face as I gazed at what was in front of me. Jared was on one knee in front of me with a black ring box in his hand.

"Bella, I love you will all my heart and I know you may think this is moving too fast. But I don't. All I can think about is you been mine, you having my name. You bring out the best in me and I don't deserve you at all but I'm too selfish to let any other person have you. I couldn't imagine not waking up to you next me or you bringing me breakfast in bed when I have been on patrol the night before. Everything you do makes my heart grow more and more. If I was without you in my life, I wouldn't be whole; you make me this whole man. Miss Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"

My breath caught in my throat as he spoke each word. The tears ran thickly down my face and I managed to gasp out a breathless "yes".

Jared grinned and pulled me into his arms but not before he put the sparkling ring on my finger. He held me close and dropped his head into my hair. I could feel his breath warm the side of neck.

"She said yes!" Someone yelled from the woods, which was followed by a melody laugh from Nessie and many howls from the pack.

"Trust Jacob" I heard Jared mumble against my skin. I let out a shakily laugh. Jared pulled away and looked at me concerned. "Why are you still crying?" He whispered and wiped away a tear with one hand whilst the only clung to my waist.

"You haven't kissed me yet" I joked with a smile. He returned it and moved his face to mine. Our lips met and moved perfectly against each other. I couldn't help but moan when our tongues collided.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_I think there is one more chapter to go, not sure, if I have more ideas I will carry it on but we will just have to see how it goes._**

**_Review and tell me what you think! Remember voting finishes on Wednesday! So vote!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	22. One year later

**_Congratulations to imaginarybox who won Bexxyys Paul imprint contest with her story Work for Love. Read it, it's amazing._**

**_Go check out her other stories, there all great reads._**

_Cloudless_

**_Jacob & Bella go to ride the motorcycles for the first time, but see 'Sam's gang' about to jump off the cliff, oblivious to the recreational sport cliff-diving Bella attempts to stop them, only to uncover more mythical truths, werewolf's._**

_She Wolf_

**_The Quileute legends state that only females turn into werewolves. What happens to the wolves imprints? What happens when the Cullen's move to La Push for the first time and there's currently no treaty in place?_**

**_Check them out; the link to her profile is on my profile. (If that makes any sense)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

--

**Chapter 22 – Forever and Always – 1 YEAR LATER**

**JPOV**

"I swear to god Paul if you even think about it I will kick your big bum" Hannah yelled at Paul who was carrying her on his back over to the sea. Hannah was struggling and let out the occasion scream but Paul didn't let go. He placed her in the water and ran off. I chuckled and shook my head. Everyone else was laughing as Hannah walked back over to us dripping wet; Paul was nowhere to be seen. Probably hiding, I thought.

"Come here Hannah" Bella called over to her and wrapped her in a dry towel. Hannah had a scowl on her face as she looked around the beach trying to spot Paul. I wrapped the towel around her shoulders and hugged her close to me.

"He is dead when I see him next" She mumbled. I chuckled again. Everyone was used to this constant war between Hannah and Paul. It was a friendly war but believe me they are the worst. Both will prank each other when they least expect it. Paul's pranks are always the most evil and Bella always helped her get him back.

"Come on let's get back to the fire" It was Saturday night and we were currently at one of our weekly bonfires. The pack is still as close as ever even though wolf duties are no longer needed. We do still phase just for something to do and we have all remained the same age, except Sam and Emily. Sam no longer phases because he wants to have a normal life with his two children. That's what I want, children with Bella. I don't want to move fast though. Bella had only just left college and we only just got married a month ago. I can't wait through; I want to start my family now. Bella has never mentioned it, however, and I don't want to be the one to bring it up in case that is not what she wants. Bella was so good with Hannah and I knew she would make the perfect mum someday; I just wanted to know how soon that day would come.

"He's over there" Bella growled as she pointed over by the trees where Paul was now stood with his tongue stuck out at us. Hannah set off running towards him shouting; Paul started to run towards her. This caused Hannah to stop in her tracks. She suddenly turned around and stared sprinting back to Bella and I. "Bella, help" She screamed. I laughed as Bella wrapped her up in her arms.

"Paul, stop it now. God, Hannah is only 6 years old and your scaring her silly. Grow up" Bella scowled at him. By the corner of my eye I could see Hannah smirk and stick her tongue out at Paul. I chuckled as Bella carried on her rant and Hannah pulled faces at Paul who looked terrified of Bella.

"Baby, I think Paul has learnt his lesson" Paul nodded in agreement and cast me a look of thankfulness.

We all made out way back to the bonfire where everyone was talking and eating happily. We were all like a big happy family now, I don't know what I would do without these people and it is one of the main reasons why I love been a wolf, the other is finding my Bella.

"Sorry J, I have to steal your wife for a minute." Leah smiled at me and pulled Bella away, leaving me with Hannah. Leah had warmed up to us all just like Seth had said. We understood what she was going through and why she acted like she did. Anyone would have acted like that if they had found out they were the only girl in a pack full of male wolves. Ever since, Leah and Bella have been the best of friends, along with Neisse. Leah was actually the maid of honour at our wedding and Paul was my best man. Paul took the job seriously and never left me alone!

I sat down on the sand and Hannah walked over to Nessie. Hannah had accidently found out about wolves when Paul couldn't help but talk about it, not knowing that she didn't know. She was a little shocked at first but soon got over it and asked Bella eagerly if fairies existed too. Bella told her that they did, which got her really excited, until Paul laughed and said "Fairies are not real midget" That was the start of the war. Not because he told her that fairies weren't real, no, she was mad because he called her midget.

Bella walked back over to me after about ten minutes. "I need to talk to you" She told me nervously as she pulled on my hand to follow her towards the woods. I noticed that Leah gave her thumbs up as we walked past. What was all that about?

We sat down behind a tree so that we could no longer see the other but we could here there laughter and chatting.

"I really don't know how you are going to take this" Bella whispered faintly.

"Bella what is it?" I asked, worry flooding through me. Is she ill? Is she going to leave me? My breath stuck in my throat at the thought.

"I-I'm" She took a deep breath when she couldn't form the words. Her eyes were trained on her hands when she finally spoke the words that filled my heart with every amazing emotion that anyone in this world would want to feel. "I'm Pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" I asked to be sure that I hadn't heard her wrong. She nodded and I felt relief cover my heart. "Bella this is amazing" I breathed looking out into the woods. Thoughts were flowing though my heart at speeds unknown. Is it a boy or a girl? Would the little one look like Bella or me? God, I hope she or he looks like Bella.

"You're okay with this?" Bella asked looking at me for the first time since she told me the news. I nodded confused by her question. Why would I not be alright with this? I huge smile spread across her face. "Thank God" She clung to me tightly. "I worried that you wouldn't want this" She told me sighing.

"Of course I want your child." I told her. "How far along are you?"

She pulled away and smiled. "I found out a week ago that I am five months into the pregnancy and I didn't even know. Carlisle saw that I looked ill and examined me. He realised I was pregnant, so I took all the examinations and I am due in 4 months." She smiled happily. She reached into her purse and started to ruffle through it. She eventually pulled out a piece of paper. "This is the scan" She handed it to me and I felt a grin appear on my face as I look at the form of our baby. "Do you want to know what gender?" She asked. My head shot up. She could tell by the look on my face that I wanted to know. "It's a boy" I grinned and looked at the scan picture again. My little boy. "I wish you were there when I had the scan but like I said I didn't know" She told me worriedly.

"Its fine Bella" My life just kept getting better and better and its all thanks to this woman in front of me. "Thank you for making me a dad Bella" I hugged her close and pressed my lips to her forehead. "I want to do what Sam has done. I want to give you phasing and be a proper family" I told her. She just nodded and we fell in silence.

"I've thought of a name, but I want you to have a say in it" She told me as we held each other.

"Any name is fine with me" I laughed.

"Okay, I was thinking about naming him Charlie" She whispered. I looked down at her and she had her eyes on the scan. I saw a tear fall down her face. I knew it still hurt her to think about her dad, she was the same at our wedding when she realized that Charlie wasn't there to walk her down the aisle. Jacob did it instead.

"Charlie is a perfect name for him" I wiped the tear from her face and her eyes rolled up to meet mine.

She smiled. "What would I ever do without you Jared?" She let out a shaky laugh.

"You will never be without me" I told her then pressed my lips to hers. This is what I live for.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_THE END!_**

**_I was going to do more and add in Bella pregnancy and then the child growing up but I don't really have any motivation for this story and I think it has ended at a nice place._**

**_I'm sorry if you don't like it! I am sad that this story is over but it gives me more time to focus on my other stories and maybe even start another one!_**

**_Thank you to all the readers that have took the time to read this story and especially to the ones that have stuck by me since the very beginning, you are the people that have kept me writing. Thank you!_**

**_Review and tell me what you think._**

**_Thanks again_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
